


Франкенштейн и другие неприятности

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Planned Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Шерлок и Джон смотрели Франкенштейна, и Шерлок понял, что он тоже может создавать людей. В фике содержится рассказ про Ирэн и Шерлока от постКарачи до конца четвертого сезона и чуть дальше.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на мультифандомный челлендж Зимняя Фандомная битва 2017 для команды WTF Fluff 2017.  
> Автор благодарит Crazycoyote за постоянную поддержку, полезные обсуждения и альфаридинг.  
> Пролог написан в тайминге серии 4х02: до выстрела Эвр в Джона, после финального разговора Джона и Шерлока на Бейкер-стрит.   
> В тексте упоминается и немного описывается кроссдрессинг; главные герои натурально решаются рожать ребенка.

**Пролог**

— Я могу создавать людей!!! — воскликнул человек на экране, и Шерлок протяжно вздохнул, окончательно падая духом. Чтобы сделать свое падение духом более очевидным, он картинно плюхнулся на диван.   
Шерлоку казалось, что человек говорит полную чушь, и очень хотелось донести эту мысль до Джона, который сидел тут же и зачем-то отбирал у своей дочери магнит. Это был магнит Шерлока, и лежал он на столе до того, как малышка Рози решила, что эта штука может стать отличной игрушкой. Шерлок был с ней вполне солидарен, хотя Джона тоже понимал: магнитом лучше играть, когда уже знаешь, какие эксперименты с ним можно поставить.   
— Ну что ты вздыхаешь? Это классика! — укоризненно сказал Джон.  
Магнит у дочери он наконец-то отобрал, предложив вместо него пушистого зайца с розовым ухом.  
— Он идиот, — безапелляционно ответил Шерлок. — Людей могут создавать все люди. Половозрелые. Если у них нет проблем с фертильностью.  
Тут Шерлоку пришла в голову идея. Очень важная. Он вытащил из кармана халата телефон и принялся быстро гуглить, освежая в памяти необходимую информацию.  
— В общем, да, — согласился Джон. — Но эта история не про фертильность, а про гордыню. Франкенштейн решил взять на себя работу Бога, не подумав о последствиях, и породил чудовище.  
— Ну, со мной такое не случится, — пробормотал Шерлок, и не обратил внимания, что Джон уставился на него с суеверным ужасом.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Джон, но Шерлок его уже не слышал.  
Он писал СМС:  
«Мне нужно создать идеального человека. Я знаю, как. Ты лучше всего подходишь, я все обдумал».  
Ирэн получила его сообщение, когда устроилась в гостиной своего нового дома в Лондоне. Она к нему еще не успела привыкнуть и все время ударялась о журнальный столик. Вот и теперь, потирая ушибленный локоть, Ирэн с удивлением читала СМС от Шерлока.  
Ей показалось, что Шерлок как-то чересчур радуется тому, что она теперь живет недалеко и ей можно писать в открытую. Потому что иногда он писал что в голову взбредет, а приходили ему на ум вещи очень уж неожиданные.  
«Это опять наркотики, милый? Или ты сошел с ума?» — написала она в ответ.   
А потом огляделась, вспоминая, куда закинула сумочку. Что бы с ним ни происходило, лучше было к нему приехать прямо сейчас. Просто чтобы посмотреть, что с ним надо сделать, чтобы он начал выдавать такие идеи.  
Шерлок же был так взволнован планами, которые пришли ему на ум, что даже не отреагировал на возмутительное обращение «милый».  
«Нет, я Франкенштейна смотрю. Джон принес», — абсолютно честно ответил он.  
— Ты знаешь, вообще-то рожать человека естественным образом тоже непросто, — сообщил Джон.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Знаю. В обоих случаях есть свои издержки, но обычное зачатие и роды, а затем полноценное воспитание дают более надежный результат.   
Телефон Шерлока опять запищал принятым сообщением, и Джон подозрительно взглянул на него.  
— Кому ты пишешь?  
— Женщине, — абсолютно честно и совершенно неинформативно ответил Шерлок, глядя на экран так, будто тот собирался его ударить.  
Ирэн отвечала:  
«И много ты кандидатур рассмотрел, прежде чем решил, что я подхожу лучше всего?»  
Получив от Шерлока очень шерлоковский ответ, она сначала умилилась, и только потом поняла, о чем он на самом деле спросил. И умилилась еще сильнее. Теперь ей очень хотелось, чтобы Шерлок и сам понял, о чем он спрашивает, потому что она пока была в этом совершенно не уверена.  
Шерлок же отчаянно размышлял над целой одной важной мыслью. Мысль была большая, но короткая, содержала очень мало слов, зато много чувств. Если бы он взялся произнести ее вслух, получилось бы что-то вроде:  
«Почему ты всегда задаешь такие вопросы?!» — потому что Ирэн постоянно спрашивала удивительные вещи. Или вела себя как-нибудь удивительно. Из-за таких ее вопросов и поведения он, например, был вынужден однажды купить ей огромную порцию мороженого и выгулять ее в зоопарке. Не то, чтобы ему это не понравилось, но зачем же ей постоянно надо, чтобы он объяснял какие-то естественные вещи или совершал нетипичные поступки?   
Обычно он мог ответить ей невербально. Есть один очень простой способ. Сейчас же этот замечательный способ был недоступен, потому что Ирэн рядом не было.   
Шерлок печально вздохнул и написал в ответ:  
«Только тебя».  
Ирэн в этот момент нашла, наконец, свою сумочку почему-то под стулом и стояла с ней, пытаясь найти в ее бездонном нутре водительские права. Прочитав ответ Шерлока, она заулыбалась телефону, как корзинке с котятами, и начисто забыла про права.  
Усевшись с сумочкой и телефоном в руках, Ирэн задумалась, что можно на это ответить. Хотелось что-то в меру ехидное, чтобы Шерлок не обиделся, и в то же время романтичное, чтобы не вздумал пугаться, что Ирэн откажет. На этой мысли Ирэн вдруг стало не хватать воздуха.  
Потому что Шерлок в своей неповторимой шерлоковой манере только что спросил, не согласится ли она родить от него ребенка. А Ирэн сама в своей голове сразу же мысленно согласилась. Потому что как можно отказать, когда твой… Шерлок предлагает завести ребенка?  
Она ощутила слабость в пальцах и подумала, что очень правильно успела присесть, иначе у нее подкосились бы ноги. Кажется, это паника. Ну, все верно. Ситуация практически невозможная. Никому раньше в голову не приходило предлагать ей — именно ей, Ирэн Адлер, доминатрикс всея Британии, — завести с ней детей. Не котенка, и не игуану. А именно человеческого ребенка.   
Ирэн вздохнула поглубже, чтобы унять волнение, написала Шерлоку ответ и решительно схватила сумочку.  
Шерлок же, получив ее сообщение, испуганно уставился на Джона.  
— Что случилось? — обреченно спросил тот.  
Джон отказался от мысли понять, какой женщине и зачем пишет Шерлок, но тот теперь выглядел действительно огорченным. Как будто разбил любимую бабушкину вазу и не знал, как ее склеить.  
— К нам едет Ирэн. Кажется, я что-то не то сказал, — очень расстроенно сказал Шерлок и протянул Джону телефон с раскрытой перепиской.  
«Я тебя тоже люблю, солнце мое. Скоро приеду», — торжественно ответила Ирэн на последнее сообщение Шерлока.   
Джон вытаращился на телефон, а потом засмеялся. И смеялся долго, потому что совсем не ждал, что однажды увидит Шерлока, который предложит своей женщине завести ребенка. А та ответит согласием.  
— Не волнуйся, — посоветовал он Шерлоку. — Она согласна, но очень занервничала. Так что готовься успокаивать. Это она еще не беременна и гормональный фон у нее обычный. Тебе полезно тренироваться.  
Шерлок сделался еще более испуганным, а Джон глубоко вздохнул, продолжая улыбаться. Он и сам не ожидал, но вся эта ситуация ему скорее понравилась. И Шерлок, и Ирэн в непривычных обстоятельствах наверняка будут вести себя забавно. Жаль, Мэри об этом уже не рассказать, ее бы это тоже повеселило.

**Блог первый, в синий горошек**

Ирэн никогда не умела вести дневник, хотя в совершенстве научилась начинать его вести. В детстве ей нравилось писать в красивых тетрадках, но после того, как первая страница заполнялась аккуратным текстом, со второй начинался хаос из крючков, рисунков и невразумительных записок. Так что как такового дневника у нее никогда не было.  
Когда же Ирэн лишилась своего камерафона, ей стало ощутимо не хватать вещи, в которой можно было бы хранить милые сердцу воспоминания. Так появился ее блог. Технически это было несколько разных блогов на разных платформах, под разными никами и с совершенно разным оформлением, чтобы ее нельзя было отследить.   
Ирэн показала Шерлоку первый в тот день, когда умерла окончательно для всех, кроме него. Или, может быть, астрономически это был все-таки следующий день: в той ситуации сложно было понять.  
Они летели рейсом Цюрих — Торонто, и Ирэн больше всего на свете хотелось спать, потому что это был уже третий перелет и четвертая смена личности. Шерлок умел отлично запутывать следы, но силы Ирэн уже были на исходе.   
Она вела себя превосходно: делала, что он говорил, не отвлекала его разговорами и даже почти не пыталась выяснить, почему он внезапно решил ее спасать. Однако ее примерное поведение было следствием все той же усталости.   
Второй самой желанной вещью был сейчас откровенный разговор с Шерлоком. Ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы в Торонто Шерлок проводил ее до ворот этого их знаменитого зоопарка, сказал что-нибудь в духе «извини, не до ужина» и сбежал домой, в свой уютный Лондон.  
Поскольку говорить она все еще была не в состоянии, а Шерлок косился на нее так, будто она могла сломаться, и старался тоже с ней не заговаривать лишний раз, Ирэн решила положиться на его блестящий ум. Пока самолет еще не взлетел, она взяла телефон — свой новый телефон, купленный в Карачи — открыла на нем первый блог и всучила его Шерлоку. А потом не обращая внимания на его ошарашенный вид, потребовала у стюардессы одеяло и сразу принялась в него закутываться.  
— Что это? — все-таки осведомился Шерлок, с опаской глядя на экран.  
— Надеюсь на твою догадливость, — широко зевнув, ответила Ирэн и провалилась в сон. Кажется, она при этом еще и уткнулась Шерлоку в плечо, но контролировать свои действия уже не получалось. К тому же, раз он ее спас, то пусть терпит. Когда она живая, то ведет себя беспардонно, и ему следовало быть к этому готовым.  
В этом блоге Ирэн писала от имени датчанки фрекен Кирстен. Та жила в каком-то захолустье и подробно описывала свою семью. Фрекен Кирстен была наполовину француженка и вела блог на языке своего отца, переехавшего в Данию из-за матери фрекен Кирстен. Не любила эта суровая надменная датчанка теплого климата южной Франции, а отец ее саму напротив очень сильно любил. Из данных блога Шерлок смог бы выяснить вообще все об ее настоящей семье, и ее настоящее имя. Если бы захотел, конечно.  
Ирэн проснулась, когда они еще летели над Атлантикой, и сразу с некоторым испугом уставилась на Шерлока. Сейчас, когда она выспалась и чувствовала себя намного лучше, то начала жалеть о своем жесте. Шерлок заслуживал честности, но Ирэн совсем не была уверена, что он правильно растолкует эту ее честность.   
Шерлок же действительно быстро проглядел весь блог фрекен Кирстен и успел пробить настоящую личность Ирэн, пока связь не прервалась. То есть еще когда самолет не оторвал шасси от взлетной полосы аэропорта Цюриха, Шерлок уже знал, как зовут на самом деле женщину, которая уснула у него на плече. Чего он пока не понимал, так это что делать с этим знанием.   
Хотя бы потому что настоящее имя Ирэн было Ирэн. Другой была фамилия, и Шерлок подумал, что стоит тогда по имени к ней и обращаться, чтобы не вышло как с инспектором Лестрейдом. Потом Шерлок неожиданно осознал, что «как с инспектором Лестрейдом» быть просто не может. То есть если бы инспектор Лестрейд почему-то попал в плен к террористам, то Шерлок бы и его спас, но при этом не факт, что правильно вспомнил бы его имя, поскольку был бы занят более важными вещами.  
Почему вдруг по отношению к Ирэн _Нортон_ стало важным помнить ее имя, Шерлок решил понять позже, и пока та спала, внимательно прочитал весь блог фрекен Кирстен. Ирэн, конечно же, придумывала биографию датской матери и французского отца Кирстен, но в мелочах наверняка писала чистую правду, иначе в блоге вообще смысла не было бы. Поэтому Шерлок на всякий случай запомнил, что ей, вероятно, и правда нравятся белые орхидеи, зеленый цвет, в ее доме детства у нее был рыжий кот, и она умеет играть на фортепиано, хотя давно не бралась.   
Шерлок покосился на кончики ее пальцев, которыми она ухватилась за край одеяла. Нет, не было следов частых упражнений на каком-либо музыкальном инструменте, который требовал бы работы руками. С некоторым не очень понятным ему самому разочарованием он вздохнул, убрал ее телефон ей в сумочку и откинулся на спинку кресла, собираясь обдумать новую информацию и тоже подремать.  
Потому Ирэн, когда проснулась, смогла лицезреть спящего Шерлока. Во сне он оказался совсем не пугающим, даже наоборот, оказался до крайности трогательным. То же, что он дремал, повернувшись и наклонившись к ней, почти уткнувшись лбом в ее макушку, заставило Ирэн умиленно заулыбаться. До этого момента он старательно избегал любого тактильного контакта, кроме самого необходимого. Это показалось ей хорошим знаком.   
Она осторожно провела пальцами по его волосам надо лбом, и когда он слегка нахмурился, но не проснулся, решила не будить его и привести себя в порядок. С удрученным видом она принялась расчесывать свою блондинистую челку. Быть белокурой ей категорически не нравилось, но приходилось блюсти конспирацию.   
— В Канаде сможешь перекраситься в рыжий, — услышала она слегка осипший ото сна голос Шерлока и весело хмыкнула.   
Шерлок говорил на датском. Их соседи по самолету точно не знали этот язык, раз он решил говорить свободно.  
— Тебе нравятся рыжие? — уточнила Ирэн, с интересом повернувшись к нему.  
Шерлок пристально глядел на нее, так что Ирэн слегка вздрогнула, потому что раньше он на нее так уже смотрел. Он тогда еще думал, что может ей доверять.  
Ирэн растерянно вздохнула, почувствовав, как защипало в носу. Вообще-то стоило ожидать, что скажется нервное напряжение последних месяцев, когда она скрывалась ото всех подряд и наконец «умерла». Ирэн только рассчитывала, что это будет хотя бы благородный обморок, а не дурацкие слезы.   
— Не знаю, — усмехнулся Шерлок, не заметивший пока смятения Ирэн. — Просто рыжий больше подходит к твоему типу кожи и цвету глаз, если уж нельзя оставить натуральный.  
Ирэн медленно убрала в сумочку расческу, стараясь справиться с подступающими слезами. Плакать при Шерлоке ей совершенно не хотелось.   
— И что ты думаешь?.. Об этом? — осторожно спросила она, кивнув на свой телефон.  
— Твой отец правда писатель, или это часть легенды? — спросил Шерлок с таким неожиданным для нее любопытством и энтузиазмом, что Ирэн усмехнулась, и дышать стало чуть легче.  
— Правда. Только он был. К сожалению, — поправила она его. — Он умер.  
— А мать? — помолчав, спросил Шерлок.  
— Я не уточняла. Но вроде она еще жива.  
Ирэн нахмурилась. Все это было не то и не о том. Ей хотелось понять, что Шерлок теперь думает об их взаимоотношениях, а не об ее родителях.   
Шерлок думал сейчас, что все это сложнее, чем ему казалось. Он уже сделал однозначный вывод: Ирэн попыталась показать, что доверяет ему. И попытку Шерлок оценил. Но если она ожидала ответного доверия, то проблема была в том, что ему все еще не хватало информации. Хотя он пока не понимал, какой именно.  
Он знал, что она очень утомилась и до сих пор не отдохнула. И он видел, что ей хотелось что-то ему сказать. Однако она почему-то медлила, и сейчас по правилам дискуссии была его реплика.  
— Я… Спасибо за… — он кивнул на ее сумочку. — Когда мы прилетим, в Торонто будет время завтрака. Но технически это будет наш ужин, потому что мы почти ничего не ели с утра по времени Карачи.  
Ирэн растерянно уставилась на него, понимая, что сдерживаться уже не может. С гораздо большим удовольствием она бы сейчас его поцеловала или обняла, потому что он говорил очень нужные вещи. Хотя он наверняка бы удивился. Но возможно, это было бы гораздо более щадяще для него, чем то, что грозило начаться прямо сейчас.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок, я с радостью, — торопливо ответила она сдавленным тоном. Он имел право знать и подготовиться. — Только я сейчас заплачу или упаду в обморок. Точно не уверена.  
И она спрятала лицо в ладонях, оставив Шерлоку изумленно наблюдать как подрагивают ее плечи. Он поспешно ткнул кнопку вызова стюардессы и потребовал у встревоженной девушки сладкий горячий чай для «фрау» — по документам они были муж и жена из Мюнхена. Потом Шерлок внимательно уставился на Ирэн и решительно обнял ее за плечи. Когда он летел в Карачи, то вообще готовился, что она может быть ранена. Поэтому теперь даже отругал себя за момент растерянности. Ее истерика или обморок — самое меньшее, что можно было ожидать.   
— Тебе надо еще поспать, — сосредоточенно сообщил он, аккуратно продолжая обнимать ее за плечи, чтобы лучше отслеживать ее состояние. — И лучше не сидя, а лежа. Я должен был дать тебе отдохнуть еще в Пакистане, но возможности не было. Прости.  
Ирэн помотала головой, вытирая слезы пальцами, и Шерлок отметил, что рыдания были настоящими. Ей было сложно восстановить дыхание, слезы катились неконтролируемо, и у нее не было в сумочке никаких капель для имитации слез.   
Тут Шерлок поморщился, потому что такие мысли почему-то вызывали очень неприятные эмоции. Не хотелось так о ней думать, но пока иначе не выходило.  
Информация. Какая информация ему нужна, чтобы перестать подозревать ее во лжи?  
Шерлок протянул Ирэн бумажный стаканчик с чаем. Когда она выпила почти все и немного успокоилась, он решился поделиться с ней сомнениями. В конце концов, это была скорее эмоциональная проблема, а Ирэн вроде бы с такими умела справляться.   
Ирэн же ощутимо полегчало, когда она позволила себе сбросить напряжение. Только теперь снова нестерпимо хотелось спать, и еще есть. Сладкий чай временно ослабил чувство голода, но оно должно было скоро вернуться.   
— Ирэн? — неуверенно начал Шерлок, и теперь уже она внимательно уставилась на него.  
— Да?   
— Я… понимаю, кажется, что ты пытаешься сделать. Но у меня не получается, — как мог прямо выдал Шерлок, понимая, что, как всегда выразиться внятно у него тоже не получилось. Проще было бы написать что-нибудь для скрипки и фортепиано, чем объяснять Ирэн про чувства. Тем более, он сам пока не очень понимал, что собственно пытается объяснить.  
Ирэн же улыбнулась и взяла Шерлока за руку, от чего тот удивленно вскинул бровь. С ее точки зрения Шерлок продолжал вести себя очень мило, и все делал правильно.   
— Это нормально, — сказала она. — Я бы и сама себе не верила, после того что я сделала.  
Шерлок вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. Вот так, не разжевывая, разговаривать раньше можно было только с братом. Правда, его способность понимать практически без слов не распространялась на эмоциональную сферу. Общение с Ирэн будет каким-то совершенно новым и, похоже, приятным опытом, сделал Шерлок вывод.  
— Я, наверное, просто все еще не знаю, что от тебя можно ожидать, — еще честнее продолжил он.  
Ирэн вдруг ехидно улыбнулась и подалась к нему.  
— Ну так давай выясним! — иронично предложила она и, на этот раз без предупреждения, прижалась губами к его губам, крепко сжав его запястье.  
Шерлок от неожиданности глубоко вздохнул, но отстраняться не стал. Отвечать на поцелуй, впрочем, тоже. Просто застыл, зажмурившись и задержав дыхание. Ему надо было осознать собственную непосредственную реакцию на нее — та была слишком сильна, чтобы и дальше ее игнорировать.   
Ему хотелось быть с этой женщиной. Его организм посылал четкие сигналы на эту тему. Раньше сдерживаться получалось без проблем, но с Ирэн не вышло. Может, имеет смысл перестать мучить себя этим глупым самоотречением? Оно ни к чему хорошему не приведет. И может даже повлиять на его работу. Уже повлияло: он мотается с женщиной по свету, вместо того чтобы расследовать похищение диадемы мадам Месгрейв.   
Дальше Шерлоку думать сделалось совсем сложно, и он обнаружил, что подался Ирэн навстречу, обняв ее за талию и прижав к себе. И еще Ирэн перестала держать его за запястье, вместо этого зачем-то вцепившись ему в рубашку. Она снова плакала, но продолжала его целовать так сильно, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь.   
Шерлок осторожно оторвался от ее губ, продолжая держать ее в руках, и пристально уставился на нее. Та изумленно смотрела в ответ, пытаясь успокоить дыхание и снова вытирая слезы со щек ладонью.  
— Прости, обычно я не плачу, когда целую симпатичных мне людей. Надеюсь, скоро перестану...  
— Это ведь не потому что я как-то неправильно это делаю? — усмехнулся Шерлок.   
— Нет… Ты все делаешь намного лучше, чем я заслуживаю, — тут же ответила Ирэн и уткнулась ему в рубашку, продолжая всхлипывать.  
Шерлок промолчал, прислушиваясь к ее дыханию и стуку сердца. Кажется, у него наконец-то была вся нужная информация, потому что единственное, что ему хотелось ответить ей — начать логично и последовательно переубеждать ее. Только такого, и даже лучше, обращения она и заслуживала, и если кто-то — пусть даже ее собственная мать — говорили ей что-то другое, то это просто они идиоты. 

**Блог второй, в розовый цветочек**

Страницу этого своего самого нелепого блога Ирэн открывала уже раз в сотый, а может и в тысячный за последние три дня, но так и не смогла написать ни строчки. Между тем, написать хоть что-то было совершенно необходимо.   
Во-первых, для конспирации. Блог с розовыми лепестками сакуры на фоне и с огромными буквами шрифта Comic Sans Ирэн писала от лица безумной девочки-фанатки Шерлока и мультиков про пони.   
После того, как Шерлок сделал… то, что сделал, все подобные блоги разорвало, как торт, в который бросили петарду. То есть все были мягко говоря в неприятном шоке и несколько огорчены, хотя и забрызганы праздничными ошметками бывшего торта — но это скорее из-за оформления, присущего способам выражать эмоции в сети.  
Во-вторых, Ирэн уже привыкла записывать, что с ней происходит. Это событие, которое она пока даже мысленно назвать не решалась, точно произошло с ней. Произошло.   
Забавно, что чья-то смерть всегда происходит с кем-то другим. Ирэн раньше не смотрела на вопрос с этой точки зрения: она сама умирала уже несколько раз, но с ней продолжали происходить разные события. Лучше бы они перестали, право слово. Ирэн бы прекрасно обошлась без них.  
В-третьих, ей хотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы не думать обо всем, о чем думают люди, у которых близкие покончили с собой. Шерлок никогда не был похож на человека, близкого к суициду. Никогда. Если кто-то из них двоих и мог задумываться о добровольной смерти, то разве что она сама.   
Как только Ирэн начинала всерьез размышлять, как такое могло случиться, что Шерлок сделал то, что сделал, у нее тут же ломило в висках и появлялось непреодолимое желание что-нибудь разбить. На воображение Ирэн никогда не жаловалась — в голове немедленно возникало множество различных интерпретаций и причин произошедшего. Часть из них откровенно безумная, другая более логичная, но все равно невозможная!   
Шерлок не мог покончить с собой. Не мог, потому что не мог. Из всех, кого Ирэн знала, Шерлок тверже всех стоял на этой дурацкой земле. Его держал тут настоящий осязаемый смысл, которого не было у нее самой. Не было даже у его друга, этого смешного доктора.   
Подумав, что некоторые сумасшедшие теории совсем неплохо смотрелись бы в фанатском блоге, Ирэн решительно принялась записывать в новый пост самые чудовищные из них. Истории про то, что Шерлок не упал вовсе, а улетел домой, как Мэри Поппинс, или, может, сговорился с Джимом, а потом целовался с ним у парапета крыши, здорово помогли отвлечься. Но только до момента, когда Ирэн заметила, что у нее сосет под ложечкой, а экран слишком ярко светится и раздражает глаза. Уже стало совсем темно, и она не ела кажется с самого утра.   
Ирэн еще раз перечитала новый пост и отправила его в блог. Следовало что-нибудь съесть. Шерлок бы не одобрил, если бы она осталась голодной. Никогда не одобрял. Всегда старался ее накормить, когда они встречались. Ирэн нахмурилась. Поперек горла встал мерзкий комок. Кажется, любая еда сейчас будет ей не впрок.   
Она так никуда и не ушла от ноутбука, и потому заметила новый комментарий к посту сразу же, как он появился. Розовый блог не был популярным: она вела его нерегулярно — но несколько таких же как его героиня девочек его читали. Ирэн без особого интереса открыла комментарий.  
Тот гласил: «А может, он Питер Пэн, и у него есть эта волшебная пыльца?»   
Оставивший комментарий носил ник «Летающий мальчик», и на аватарке у него была картинка из диснеевского Питера Пэна.   
Ирэн сжала пальцы в кулаки и зажмурилась, пережидая приступ головокружения. Она же знала, он не мог этого сделать! Только оставалось надеяться, что сейчас она не ошибается. Проверить это, впрочем, несложно. Ирэн открыла глаза и решительно схватила телефон. Отправив сообщение на номер Шерлока, она бросила сотовый на стол и уставилась на него с таким ужасом, будто тот мог ее ударить.   
«Ты знаешь, где меня найти. И я тебя убью», — писала она.  
За окном сейчас стояла гулкая тишина сонного венгерского городка. Ирэн любила здешние ночи до недавнего времени. Раньше они ей казались приятно загадочными, дарившими волнующие возможности. После того, что сделал Шерлок, прошли целых две длинные темные-темные ночи, и они напоминали ей лишь об ее полном и неодолимом одиночестве.   
Впрочем, у венгерских ночей появился шанс. Потому что через несколько секунд в глухой тишине раздался очень знакомый стон. Ирэн подошла к окну и недоверчиво выглянула на улицу.   
На пустом тротуаре стоял Шерлок, совершенно живой и даже вроде бы неповрежденный. Он как раз читал ее сообщение, и его лицо, освещенное голубоватым светом экрана мобильного, было отлично видно. Он был одет в какие-то лохматые джинсы и футболку, которые носил только когда не хотел, чтобы его узнали, а на голове была глупая кепка с логотипом неизвестной Ирэн спортивной команды. Но Ирэн конечно же все равно его узнала.  
Она молча разглядывала его, зачем-то задержав дыхание. Когда же он поднял взгляд и увидел ее, вздрогнула, ухватившись за раму раскрытого окна. У нее почему-то подкосились ноги и стоять сделалось немного сложно. Ирэн даже подумалось, пока она осторожно усаживалась прямо на пол под окном, что стоять ей просто больше не хочется. Зачем бы? Сейчас ночь, значит можно немного отдохнуть.   
Сейчас Ирэн готова была расцеловать прежнего хозяина этого дома, который уговорил ее купить дом с низкими подоконниками. И ее кабинет был на первом этаже. Это оказалось очень важно, потому что дойти до входной двери, чтобы впустить Шерлока, у нее бы не хватило сил. А он, увидев, что она сползла куда-то вниз, немедленно полез прямо через окно.  
— Привет. Что с тобой? — услышала она очень знакомый и очень встревоженный голос.  
Ирэн внимательно уставилась на склонившегося над ней Шерлока. Похоже, он и правда не понимал, а значит, следовало ему объяснить, чтобы он больше не пытался поступать так с ней. Терпеть подобное было слишком… утомительно. Такое слово лучше всего подходило, чтобы описать ее состояние последних трех дней.  
Если бы ему не понадобилось что-нибудь в Веспреме, где обитала Ирэн, он бы может быть еще долго не объявлялся, вдруг подумалось ей. От этой мысли ей стало совсем дурно. Ирэн понятия не имела, что такое увидел на ее лице Шерлок, но он сделался еще более испуганным.   
Шерлок и правда очень за нее испугался. Он в общем ожидал, что Ирэн, наверное, удивится его появлению. Однако совсем не был готов, что она будет смотреть на него как на привидение, и даже не сможет держаться на ногах от потрясения. Он опустился рядом с ней на колени и сосредоточенно взял ее руки в свои, оценив, какие у нее холодные пальцы.  
— У тебя в аптечке есть нашатырь? — деловито спросил он, принявшись считать ее пульс.  
— Что? — растерянно переспросила Ирэн и нервно усмехнулась. — Не надо мне нашатырь. Я не собираюсь терять сознание.   
— А все выглядит так, будто собираешься.   
Шерлок попытался выпустить Ирэн и встать, но она вдруг сама схватила его за руки, не дав подняться.  
— Нет! Подожди.  
Ирэн прижалась к Шерлоку, обхватив его обеими руками и горячо задышав в шею. Тот растерянно вздохнул, обняв ее в ответ. Он понял, что, похоже, прежде чем заняться делом, надо как-то успокоить Ирэн. Но тогда стоит сначала выяснить, что для этого требуется. Пока у него идей не было ни малейших. В прошлый раз, когда она расстраивалась после побега из Карачи, все было достаточно ясно. Нужно было просто прояснить некоторые детали их отношений и дать ей понять, что он не собирается оставлять ее одну. И еще накормить — у террористов повар был отвратительный.   
Шерлок вдруг ощутил, что его стукнули кулаком по спине, и довольно сильно.  
— Ай! — возмущенно высказался он и удивленно посмотрел на Ирэн, немного отстранившись. — Между прочим больно.  
Ирэн выглядела очень хмурой, хотя снова плакать, как тогда вроде бы не собиралась. Шерлок нахмурился в ответ. Когда она так выглядела, у него не получалось нормально работать. Потому что это отвлекало. Совсем ей не надо на него злиться. Зачем ей это?  
— Мне тоже, — неожиданно ответила Ирэн, и Шерлок растерянно моргнул.   
Ирэн оценила его непонимающий вид и протяжно вздохнула.  
— Слушай, ну ты же умеешь строить аналогии. Задействуй свой гениальный мозг, — настойчиво сказала она, осторожно погладила его по ею же ушибленному месту. — Доктор Уотсон говорил, ты не ел ничего. А меня… не было целую неделю. С Рождества до Нового года. Ты правда неделю не ел?   
— Ну что-то ел… — машинально ответил Шерлок.  
Он сделался еще более растерянным, честно начав обдумывать предложенную Ирэн «аналогию». Он, конечно, помнил ту неделю, когда считал, что Ирэн умерла. С Рождества до Нового года. Не неделя, шесть дней. Даже пять с половиной.   
Шерлок отчетливо вспомнил то тяжкое чувство, оно давило где-то внутри. Почти незаметно, но постоянно. И мозг отказывался трудиться над чем-то, кроме новой мелодии для скрипки. Джону он сказал, что это помогает ему думать. Врал, конечно. Недоговаривал.   
Продолжив ассоциативную цепочку, Шерлок подумал, что тогда он в общем-то почти не знал, что потерял. У них ведь вообще ничего не было, кроме дурацкого одностороннего флирта и неразгаданной загадки. А теперь он знает, и точно потерять бы не хотел. Ирэн многое понимала быстрее него. Даже, наверное, быстрее Майкрофта. И всегда все могла объяснить, даже вещи, на которые Джон, например, только закатывает глаза и ворчит, что Шерлок робот. Ирэн вероятно тоже не хотела потерять Шерлока. Или то, что он ей дает.  
Шерлок автоматически прижал Ирэн к себе крепче и поднялся вместе с ней на ноги. Та тихо засмеялась и снова погладила его по спине.  
— Ты чего? — спросила она.  
— Ты тоже не ела, — серьезно сказал он. — Тебе надо поесть. И объяснить мне, как тебе помочь. Я не знаю, как. Пока.  
— Я постараюсь, — тяжко вздохнув, пообещала Ирэн.   
У нее снова кружилась голова, так что было очень кстати, что Шерлок ее практически нес.   
Последний раз они виделись месяца два назад. Не здесь — в Италии. Им тогда повезло: попалось забавное происшествие на вилле «Три горбунка». Дело было пустяковое, но Шерлок был очень рад. Ирэн тоже была довольна, что они могут отлично работать вместе. К тому же, несмотря на явный недостаток практики, ему было интересно общаться с ней всеми доступными человеческим существам способами, включая самые интимные.   
Ирэн очень соскучилась по его близости, по тому, как он откровенно и честно показывал, что она ему нужна. Может быть он это делал не специально. Даже скорее всего — Шерлок часто не замечал или не мог объяснить собственные чувства. Но она замечала и старалась их понять. Теперь же ей хотелось, чтобы он и сейчас все это ей показал, и никуда не уходил.  
Шерлок подхватил Ирэн на руки, подумав, что так ее нести будет удобнее, и еще потому что мало ли что она говорит про обморок. Он еще в Пакистане заметил: у нее была удивительная способность забыть про собственный голод или еще какое-то физическое недомогание. Она тогда отказывалась от завтрака и пыталась о чем-то с ним поговорить, но он ей не дал, вместо этого заставив все-таки поесть.   
— Кухня у тебя на первом этаже, — утвердительно сказал Шерлок, выходя в коридор и осторожно двигаясь на запах кофе.   
Ирэн любила свою кофеварку, потому что только та могла выдернуть ее из работы и напомнить, что неплохо было бы сделать перерыв. Кофеварка варила кофе автоматически по расписанию. По четкому запаху выходило, что сейчас двенадцать минут пополуночи — именно такое время следующего включения поставила Ирэн в прошлый раз.   
— Ты всегда будешь возвращаться из мертвых на запах кофе или это только сегодня мне так повезло? — усмехнулась Ирэн.  
Шерлок фыркнул, посадил ее на кухонный диванчик в углу, включил наконец-то верхний свет и направился к холодильнику. До этого момента он видел Ирэн только под светом уличного фонаря, а теперь ясно разглядел следы сильной усталости и переживаний. Он ушел под прикрытие всего три дня назад, и разумеется, Ирэн сразу же узнала, как он это сделал. Теперь она него смотрела как-то совсем не так, как Шерлок привык. Ему не нравился ее новый взгляд, хотя он пока не мог понять чем. Подумав, что здесь сейчас слишком много непонятных вещей, стоит начать хотя бы с расшифровки вот этого ее выражения лица. Раз уж она молчит и не требует никаких объяснений.  
В холодильнике Шерлок нашел овощи и готовый фарш, и решил накормить Ирэн рагу с фаршем — оно сравнительно быстро готовится.   
— Тебе помочь? — неуверенно спросила Ирэн, и Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Не надо. Мне так проще думается.  
— А о чем ты думаешь? — снова нахмурилась Ирэн. Она почему-то решила, что он задумался о своем важном деле, которое привело его в Веспрем. А раз он так внимательно над ним размышляет, значит, скоро свою проблему решит и уйдет. Оставит ее одну.  
Шерлок же бросил на нее удивленный взгляд. Обычно ей нравилось, когда он думал. И теперь он не очень понял, почему она как будто в чем-то его подозревала. Однако ответить на ее вопрос было легче легкого. Тем более, он наконец смог примерно опознать, что было написано на ее лице.  
— Пытаюсь понять, за что ты на меня сердишься. Или обижаешься. Или боишься меня. Сложно точно сказать из-за сильного утомления.  
— Чьего? — машинально уточнила Ирэн, честно пытаясь перестроиться и перестать подозревать Шерлока непонятно в чем. Похоже, он этого если и заслуживал, то не так уж сильно.   
Шерлок усмехнулся, посмотрев на нее с неожиданным сочувствием. По крайней мере, Ирэн отчего-то совсем не ожидала увидеть сейчас такого Шерлока.  
— Твоего.   
Он отвернулся от нее к разделочной доске, принявшись быстро резать овощи для рагу. Ирэн же промолчала в ответ и уставилась на его руки. Что бы там ни было, она сейчас чувствовала себя лучше, чем в какой-нибудь другой момент прошедших трех дней. Все это время она пыталась поверить в смерть Шерлока, но ей никак не удавалось убедить себя, что она никогда его больше не увидит. Теперь она и правда боялась, потому что не могла не представлять себе, как бы она все-таки смогла смириться с его смертью, если бы он дольше не сообщал о себе. Какой бы она тогда попыталась жить жизнью.   
Пока был жив Шерлок, было совсем не плохо оставаться мертвой, и дать жизнь другому человеку с другим именем, который сейчас работал свободным репортером на разные издания мира. Наверное, она бы смогла и дальше существовать. Но точно не скоро. И привыкать жить без Шерлока точно было бы очень неприятно.  
— Я не сержусь… Ну может, немного. Но боюсь. Только не тебя, — честно ответила Ирэн.  
— А чего тогда?   
— Меня, — задумчиво сказала она и, поймав ошарашенный взор Шерлока, улыбнулась. — Я и так мертвая. Мертвые, похоже, могут писать статьи в журналы, и даже блоги вести. Записки покойника…   
Шерлок помотал головой, так что кепка чуть не слетела на пол. Он нетерпеливо сдернул ее с головы и положил на разделочный стол. Ирэн говорила что-то очень странное. Глубоко вздохнув, он сложил овощи и фарш на сквороду.   
— Ты не мертвая, — попытался Шерлок воззвать к ее логике. — Ты притворяешься мертвой для своих врагов.   
— Для них я очень мертвая. Для себя иногда тоже. Только для тебя нет. И если бы ты пришел ко мне позже, понятия не имею, что бы от меня осталось.  
Ирэн замолчала и улеглась головой на сложенные на столе руки. Она не рассчитывала, что Шерлок поймет хоть что-нибудь, потому что и сама себя не понимала.   
Тот действительно не видел смысла в ее словах. Зато со всей определенностью понял, что ему совсем не нравятся разговоры о смерти. И не нравится, что такие вещи говорит Ирэн. Шерлок хмуро помешивал рагу и медленно осознавал, что сам устроил Ирэн такие мысли. Она была одной из самых жизнелюбивых людей, которых он знал, и до сих пор та никогда не говорила о себе так.   
На «ужине» в Канаде, который был вовсе даже завтраком, Ирэн заставила его купить ей огромную порцию мороженого и покататься с ней на канатной дороге над зоопарком. И он тогда не смог ей отказать, потому что она выглядела такой сияющей и по-настоящему живой. Ему нравилось видеть ее такой, особенно после того, как пришлось подделывать видеозапись с ее же казнью. Даже представить, что Ирэн целых три дня без остановки думала о смерти — неважно чьей — оказалось очень неприятно и страшно.  
Шерлок молчал все десять минут, пока готовилось рагу, и пытался придумать, чем можно помочь Ирэн. Несколько идей у него появилось, но он не знал, какая сработала бы лучше всего. Поэтому он решил попробовать сразу все.  
Для начала он поставил перед ней тарелку с рагу и принялся заваривать чай, который ей всегда нравился. Мед и мяту в ее шкафчике он уже нашел. Залив горячей водой чай с мятой, он уселся напротив Ирэн.   
— Прости меня. Я и правда мог приехать к тебе позже. Но решил, что лучше заглянуть сразу, потому что ты можешь мне помочь. Я… Теперь я рад, что так решил.   
Начал свою тираду Шерлок вполне уверенно, но к концу подумал, что говорит что-то не то. Ирэн задумчиво жевала рагу, пока он заваривал чай, но когда он заговорил, встрепенулась и внимательно уставилась на него.  
— И я давно тебя не видел, — поспешно добавил Шерлок, решив, что лучше сообщить сразу побольше. Мало ли как Ирэн на все это отреагирует.  
— Я тоже скучала, — кивнула Ирэн. — И мне совсем не хотелось отвыкать от твоего присутствия в моей жизни. Рада, что теперь делать это не придется.  
Шерлок почти испуганно уставился на нее. Он очень постарался быть внятным, но Ирэн продолжала говорить какие-то совершенно кошмарные вещи. И только он в этом виноват, напомнил себе Шерлок.  
— Не надо от меня отвыкать! — почти с отчаянием в голосе попросил он. — И вообще, перестань… говорить все это. Пожалуйста.  
Ирэн усмехнулась, но покачала головой. От еды ли, или от того, что Шерлок так очевидно выразил свою тревогу за нее, но ей стало значительно лучше. И она сумела высказать то, что ей было нужно, в виде простой инструкции, которую Шерлок бы точно понял, как бы сильно ни ударился головой, когда разыграл свое падение с крыши.  
— А ты пообещай, что больше не будешь так делать. Если снова так сделаешь, я тебя найду и раскрою все твое прикрытие, так и знай.  
— Обещаю. Если мне еще раз будет нужно притвориться мертвым, я обязательно тебя предупрежу, — немедленно ответил Шерлок, с облегчением вздохнув.   
Так ему действительно стало гораздо понятнее. И никаких существенных возражений у него не было. Скрывать от Ирэн свое прикрытие точно не стоило, хотя он в общем-то просто не успел бы ее предупредить, но объяснить ей все это можно и попозже, когда она поест.   
— Спасибо, дорогой, — довольно вздохнула Ирэн и взяла его за руку, потянув к себе на диванчик. — Садись сюда. И сиди тут. И рассказывай теперь, как я могу тебе помочь.

**Блог третий, с неопределенным оформлением**

— А я тебе ведь этот блог не показывала. Как ты его нашел? — лениво протянула Ирэн, с удовольствием потягиваясь в объятиях Шерлока.  
Тот улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по ее животу и осторожно прижав ее к себе. После того, как он накормил Ирэн и рассказал о своих делах в Венгрии, они продолжили беседу самым приятным образом.   
Шерлок раньше не был в этом доме Ирэн, и нашел, что она неплохо здесь устроилась. Кровать у нее по крайней мере была очень удобной. Хотя по второму этажу, где была спальня, гуляли сквозняки, и пол был холодным. Похоже, окна следовало заменить, а пол перестелить. Шерлок подумал, что скажет ей об этом потом. Пока же он продолжил тщательно согревать ее ладонями и обнял как следует, переплетя с ней ноги.  
— Ты сама говорила, что у тебя есть очень глупый фанатский блог, — признался Шерлок. — Этот я отметил и раньше, потому что в нем появлялись ироничные записи про меня после каждой твоей СМС. А после нашей встречи в Амстердаме, ты туда написала большой пост про их фестиваль цветов.  
— Я сначала хотела про квартал Красных Фонарей написать, но подумала, что моему любимому редактору будет интереснее, — весело ответила Ирэн и с любопытством поинтересовалась. — А что тебе не нравится в моих записях про тебя?  
— Да все отлично. Хотя коллаж, где я в этой дурацкой шапке охочусь на оленя, точно был странным.  
— А вот я бы и не делала его, если бы ты ответил на мое сообщение, — ехидным и вредным тоном отозвалась Ирэн.  
— Я не отвечаю на твои сообщения, — ровно сказал Шерлок и, не удержавшись усмехнулся.  
— Ага, только перезваниваешь, и иногда даже по скайпу. Очень мило, кстати.  
Шерлок зарылся носом ей в волосы у макушки и снова фыркнул. Обычно он ворчал, когда она так про него говорила, но учитывая, до какого состояния он сам ее довел, спорить было бы нечестно.  
— Никому не рассказывай, — попросил он и задумчиво замолчал.  
Ему казалось, что он сделал недостаточно. И только что придумал, что можно еще сделать, но не знал, как это понравится Ирэн.  
Ирэн же не подозревала об его сомнениях, но сама размышляла, что когда Шерлок закончит дела в Венгрии, то поедет дальше, и она уже не сможет узнавать, как у него дела, по обычным каналам связи. И если с ним что-то случится, то кто ей об этом сообщит? Для всех ее тоже нет. Глупо сообщать что-то тем, кого нет. И глупо громко оповещать о ранении или смерти того, кто уже и так умер.  
— Слушай… — решительно начала она, но с ней одновременно Шерлок сказал:  
— Вот что…  
Оба усмехнулись, и Ирэн повернулась лицом к Шерлоку, вопросительно взглянув на него.  
— Давай ты первый.  
— Я думаю, нам надо рассказать о тебе Майкрофту, — очень серьезно сообщил он и погладил ее по спине — та теперь замерзала сильнее, чем когда Ирэн лежала прижавшись ею к Шерлоку.  
Ирэн удивленно вскинула брови.  
— Зачем?  
— Меньше всего мне хочется рассказывать ему что-то настолько важное, — протяжно вздохнув, ответил Шерлок и поморщился.   
Когда-то они с братом дружили, но это было давно. С тех пор Майкрофт старательно убеждал Шерлока, что следует уменьшать количество привязанностей. Сам Шерлок сначала ему верил, но в последнее время очень сильно сомневался в его словах.  
— Но он сможет тебе помочь, если со мной что-то случится.  
— Меньше всего мне хочется принимать помощь от Майкрофта Холмса, — мрачно проворчала Ирэн. — Но если ты считаешь, что он будет сообщать мне, что с тобой происходит, то я конечно соглашусь. Только не прямо сейчас, ладно?  
— О боже, нет, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Он сейчас очень занят. Мои похороны и все такое.  
Ирэн тоже поморщилась и вдруг уткнулась в Шерлока лицом. Тот расстроенно вздохнул и продолжил водить ладонью ей по спине. Судя по прерывающемуся дыханию, она собралась заплакать, и Шерлоку это совсем не понравилось. Он все пытался ей помочь, чтобы она больше не переживала, но у него не получалось. И что еще можно сделать?   
— Прости, я просто только что поняла, что не смогла бы на них попасть. Меня бы не позвали даже.  
Ее голос звучал почти спокойно, но Шерлок не поверил, что у нее все в порядке.   
— Я хочу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы тебя успокоить, — честно изрек он. — Может, ты поедешь со мной после Венгрии? У тебя нет других планов на ближайшие пару месяцев?  
Ирэн вдруг затихла, и Шерлок замер, встревоженно посмотрев на нее. Он ляпнул это не подумав. Ляпнув же, понял, что это очень правильная идея. С Ирэн будет веселее, и может ей так будет спокойнее. Сейчас же она почему-то молчала, и Шерлок никак не мог понять, что он опять не так сказал.   
— Я хотела попросить тебя об этом, — серьезно сказала она и подняла голову, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Точнее, потребовать. Думала, ты будешь против.  
Шерлок с облегчением улыбнулся ей и провел рукой по ее волосам.  
— Зачем мне быть против? Но ты можешь у меня потребовать что-нибудь другое, — понизив голос, сообщил он. — Мне нравится, когда ты требуешь. Особено что-нибудь, против чего я и так не возражаю.  
Ирэн рассмеялась, осторожно, но твердо перевернув его на спину и усевшись сверху. Шерлок с энтузиазмом уставился на нее. Она все еще носила рыжие волосы, сейчас они отросли до плеч, и в теплом свете маленькой лампы она вся казалась такой теплой, даже огненной. Настоящей _живой_ Ирэн, какой он любил ее видеть.  
— Как скажешь, дорогой.  
Она склонилась к нему и провела языком по яремной впадине, заставив Шерлока втянуть носом воздух. Он действительно по ней соскучился, хотя и выразил это как всегда довольно дурацкими словами.  
— Не называй меня так, — севшим голосом ответил он, чутко лаская пальцами ее кожу возле родинки у лопатки. Там она покрывалась мурашками особенно быстро, и Ирэн отзывалась сильно и резко.  
В этот раз тоже — Ирэн укусила его в плечо, так что ему пришлось сдержать стон, и ехидно ответила:  
— Ну уж нет, сегодня терпи, дорогой.  
— Л-ладно, как скажешь… 

После этой ночи Ирэн завела новый блог. Совершенно и абсолютно не сетевой. Ирэн попыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз писала в настоящий дневник именно про себя, а не про какую-нибудь миссис Макарони из Неаполя, и у нее не вышло. Однако именно такой дневник у нее и завелся, в специальном запароленном текстовом файле на ее любимом ноутбуке.   
Записи в нем она оставляла не очень подробные, но полезные. Писала в него все, что ей казалось забавным и интересным хотя бы одной строкой, чтобы вспомнить потом. Благодаря этому дневнику, она смогла порадовать редакторов журналов, в которые отправляла свои работы, целой серией статей про места, где они с Шерлоком были. Те очень радовались. Особенно статьям про Тибет и Дальний Восток.   
Про Шерлока она там тоже писала, и про себя, но еще более скупо. Потому что подумала, что если Шерлоку станет скучно, и он заглянет в ее дневник, то пусть ему лучше не будет неловко. Он, кстати, однажды и правда почитал его, но сначала попросил ее разрешения. Она тогда даже подумала, что он заболел. Но Шерлок возразил, сказав:  
— Это с Джоном мириться практически не надо, а тебя лучше не сердить, ты от этого портишься. И я тогда тоже порчусь.  
Ирэн так умилилась, что дала ему читать свой дневник, правда, сначала записала эту его фразу, чтобы не забыть.  
Шерлок нашел в ее дневнике загадочный абзац:  
«Ледяной брат не такой уж и ледяной, когда волнуется за семью. И Шерлок тоже. Они наверно в детстве были милые. Мама у Шерлока совершенно точно ужасно милая».  
— Это все, что ты вынесла из разговора с Майкрофтом? — весело уточнил он, когда вспомнил, что именно в тот день, которым датирована запись, Майкрофт наконец-то заметил, что Шерлок путешествует не один.  
Тогда с начала их совместной работы прошло уже несколько недель. Шерлок и Ирэн уже даже стали надеяться, что им удастся каким-то образом избежать сложного разговора с Майкрофтом. Они только закончили непростую операцию в Окленде, в Новой Зеландии, и Ирэн очень захотела посмотреть на Хоббитон, раз уж они тут. Шерлоку в общем было все равно, но он считал, что Ирэн заслужила отдых. К тому же, подобные прогулки по бессмысленным достопримечательностям и правда хорошо сказывались на продуктивности.  
Поэтому вечером Шерлок отправил брату отчет об операции, а утром они собирались вставать довольно рано, чтобы успеть на первый экскурсионный автобус.   
— Кто тебе помогает? — вместо приветствия спросил любящий старший брат, позвонив Шерлоку в самое подходящее время: они успели проснуться, но не умыться и тем более позавтракать.  
Шерлок мрачно вздохнул в трубку и покосился на Ирэн. Сам он уже натянул халат и собирался отправиться в ванную, а вот она еще валялась под одеялом, уютно закутавшись в него до носа. Заметив его взгляд, Ирэн немедленно приняла более сосредоточенный вид и вопросительно вскинула бровь.  
— Шерлок? — удивленно и уже встревоженно переспросил Майкрофт, когда молчание слишком затянулось.  
— Журналистка. Местная, — безмятежно ответил Шерлок, усаживаясь обратно на кровать.  
Ирэн прижалась к его спине, обвив Шерлока рукой за талию и положив подбородок ему на плечо. Так ей должно было быть тоже слышно, что говорит Майкрофт. И еще так у нее здорово получилось успокоить неприятное волнение самого Шерлока, которое тот заметил только, когда оно исчезло.   
Они еще раньше решили, что врать Майкрофту лучше по минимуму, но стоит как можно дольше держать его подальше от лишней информации. Шерлок считал, что брат слишком уж серьезно относится к его, Шерлока, отношениям с другими людьми, и при этом одновременно склонен их совершенно не понимать.   
Такое противоречие Шерлока всегда смущало, поскольку он понятия не имел, как Майкрофт может отреагировать на его новых друзей или любовниц. Джона, например, Майкрофт вообще на заброшенный завод запугивать повез. Шерлок бы совсем не хотел, чтобы тот увез куда-то Ирэн. Тем более, она бы так просто не далась, и это могло плохо закончиться.   
— Опять ты не сообщаешь о важных вещах, — укоризненно сказал Майкрофт, и Шерлок мысленно перевел дух. Как он и ожидал, к самому этому факту брат отнесся терпимо: привлекать к полезной работе разнообразных врагов, которыми обрастали члены преступной сети, было вполне логично и оправданно.  
— Извини, — еще беззаботнее ответил Шерлок. — У нас часто различаются представления о важных вещах… А почему ты решил?..  
— Слишком незаметная операция. Полиция не будет возбуждать уголовное дело, предположили несчастный случай. С чем тебя и поздравляю.  
Шерлок сделал вид, что оскорбился, и возмущенно фыркнул.  
— Ты, конечно, и сам можешь действовать незаметно, — Майкрофт, очевидно, купился, потому что тут же начал говорить успокаивающим и даже извиняющимся тоном. — Но обычно у тебя на это фантазии не хватает.  
— Что?! — теперь действительно оскорбился Шерлок. — Между прочим, на этот раз план был большей частью мой!  
Ирэн глубоко вздохнула и потерлась лбом о плечо Шерлока. Оговорка была фатальной, и тот тоже прекрасно это понимал. Шерлок так огорчился, что Ирэн почувствовала, как закаменела его спина и замерло дыхание. Ей немедленно захотелось его утешить, потому что рано или поздно это все равно должно было случиться. Шерлок почему-то совсем не привык врать своему брату, хотя успешно притворялся, что постоянно это делает.  
— Давно она тебе помогает? — после задумчивой паузы осведомился Майкрофт. — И как ее имя? Может, пора зачислить ее в штат?  
Шерлок вздохнул и прикинул, может ли он сказать псевдоним Ирэн. Выходило, что нет. Они с Ирэн уже это обсуждали: по псевдониму история публикаций отслеживается до самого рождения личности, принадлежавшей псевдониму, и соответственно, Ирэн тоже можно отследить.   
Ирэн осторожно погладила Шерлока по плечу, чтобы он вспомнил, что сейчас все еще не один, и принимать решение в одиночку не обязательно.   
— Шерлок? — снова встревоженно спросил Майкрофт, и Шерлок, решившись, бросил в ответ:  
— Я тебе перезвоню.  
Тут же скинул звонок и повернулся к Ирэн с самым мрачным видом.  
— Придется рассказать, — сказал он, внимательно уставившись на нее. — Он все равно узнает.  
Ирэн молча кивнула. Хоть они и обсудили это еще несколько недель назад, ей все равно сейчас сделалось не по себе. Ей стало даже страшно. Причины своего страха она не совсем понимала. Майкрофт Холмс, конечно, умеет быть пугающим — такая у него работа. Но перед доводами рассудка столь рационально мыслящий человек не может не отступить. С рациональной же точки зрения Ирэн ничего плохого Шерлоку не делает. От нее ему, и делу только польза. Бояться мистера Холмса-старшего довольно глупо. Похоже, Ирэн пугало, что кто-то еще узнает, что она жива. Но почему — она понятия не имела.  
Она очень постаралась, чтобы этот иррациональный страх не отразился у нее на лице, но Шерлок все равно что-то заметил. Он притянул ее ближе, обняв за плечи и поцеловав в висок.  
— На громкой связи, — предупредил он потом и набрал Майкрофта.  
— Что там у тебя происходит? — хмуро осведомился тот, и Шерлок без предисловий ответил:  
— Ирэн Адлер.  
На этот раз замолчал Майкрофт, а Шерлок терпеливо ждал, пока тот что-нибудь скажет. Получилось, что на осознание весьма шокирующих новостей, старшему брату потребовалось целых сорок две секунды.  
— Ты спятил, — мрачно констатировал Майкрофт.  
— Совсем нет, мистер Холмс. Шерлок ведет себя разумнее, чем вели бы себя вы в аналогичной ситуации, — ехидно сообщила Ирэн, обнаружив, что как только Майкрофт отозвался, страх прошел, как не бывало.   
Майкрофт же, похоже, задохнулся от возмущения или изумления, и почему-то ничего не ответил. Возможно, пытался принять новую реальность, в которой Шерлок ранним утром оказывается в одной комнате с женщиной, уже однажды умершей, а когда звонит брату, включает громкую связь.  
— Все к лучшему! — радостно продолжил Шерлок. — Я заехал к ней в…  
— В Веспрем, я понял, — перебил Майкрофт. Его голос звучал все еще чересчур напряженно, и Шерлоку это не очень понравилось. Хотя и хорошо, что тот начал быстро сопоставлять события.  
— Верно, — согласился Шерлок. — И мы решили, что лучше нам продолжить путешествие вдвоем. Как видишь, оказалось полезно: наши общие операции тебе нравятся гораздо больше, чем когда я один.  
Ирэн вздохнула с деланой печалью.  
— Раз мистер Холмс меня раскрыл, придется все-таки продать тот домик. Жаль, там приятные соседи.  
— Тебе все равно пришлось бы его продать или вложиться в дорогой ремонт, — серьезно возразил Шерлок. — Там плохой пол и окна. Нужно все менять, иначе слишком сквозит.  
— Ты такой заботливый, — преувеличенно восхищенно сказала Ирэн и поцеловала его в подбородок, понадеявшись, что мистер Холмс услышал. Она подумала, было бы хорошо, если бы тот озадачился надолго и подольше к ним не приставал. Шерлок в ответ тихо фыркнул.   
— В общем, ты смиряйся с новой информацией, дорогой брат, — радостно пожелал он Майкрофту. — А мы едем на экскурсию.  
— На экскурсию?.. — очень, очень растерянно переспросил Майкрофт. Как будто Шерлок предложил, например, полететь на Марс прямо сейчас на лично сконструированном звездолете.  
— Ты же сам советовал отдыхать после работы, — невинно удивился Шерлок.  
— Раньше ты не спешил следовать моим советам...  
— Считай, я начал исправляться. Или еще что-нибудь считай. А мы пошли.  
— Всего хорошего, — очень, даже чересчур задумчиво ответил Майкрофт.   
Шерлоку такой Майкрофт никогда не нравился: он мог додуматься до слишком странных с его точки зрения вещей. Поэтому он решил не дать ему такой возможности. Повесив трубку, Шерлок тут же начал набирать какой-то совсем другой номер.  
— Прости, — серьезно сказал он Ирэн. — С ней разговаривать на громкой связи я не смогу. И это крайняя необходимость.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
На этот раз скрыть внезапный сильный испуг у нее не вышло, так что Шерлок тут же обнял ее еще крепче и пристально уставился прямо на нее, будто собирался прожечь в ней взглядом дыру.  
— Есть только один человек, который может заставить моего брата вести себя по-человечески. Точнее, их двое. Можешь их считать единым симбиотическим существом, — усмехнувшись сказал Шерлок, а Ирэн отчего-то представила каких-то инопланетян с щупальцами и большими радужными панцирями. И перепугалась еще больше.  
— Ч-что?  
— Я им полностью доверяю, — серьезно ответил Шерлок. — Это правда необходимо, потому что Майкрофт плохо предсказуем, когда пытается управлять процессами, в которых не разбирается. Он все равно попытается, он так устроен. Моя мама объяснит ему, что мы с тобой это не его дело. Она поймет.  
— Мама? — ошарашенно переспросила Ирэн. — Ты будешь звонить своей матери?  
— Именно. Нашей с Майкрофтом точнее. И мама, конечно, сразу папе расскажет. Ты не возражаешь?  
— Раз ты так уверен, звони, конечно...   
Однажды в далеком детстве Ирэн предложила подраться подушками своему кузену. Очень ей было любопытно, как это. Оказалось, что тяжелые набитые гусиным пером подушки оглушают довольно сильно, если бить ими прямо по голове и с размаху. Сейчас она ощущала примерно то же самое.   
Ей казалось, что она словно проваливается в совсем иную реальность, и в ней почему-то гораздо лучше жить, хоть поначалу непривычно и даже холодно, как в Нарнии. Но в то же время более по-настоящему.   
Тут Ирэн пришло в голову, что называться Питером Пэном или Пиноккио надо было именно ей. Шерлок гораздо более настоящий, чем она сама. У него есть мама, которой можно рассказать про свой тайный роман и попросить помощи. И надоедливый старший брат у него есть. А еще у него есть дом, в который он может вернуться.   
У Ирэн такого дома не было, уверилась она, оглядев просторную светлую комнату, где они провели ночь. Это тоже была ее квартира, очень хорошая, пусть и небольшая. Но в ней Ирэн жила от силы неделю. Приезжала, чтобы сделать репортаж и даже к хоббитам не съездила тогда.   
Следовало, конечно, внимательнее прислушиваться к тому, что именно говорит своей маме Шерлок, но у Ирэн не получилось. Она отследила только, что Шерлок объясняет ей что-то с большим энтузиазмом и даже с просительной интонацией. А потом долго молчал и вставлял только согласные междометия. Наверное, его мама была рада и расспрашивала о ней, об Ирэн. По крайней мере, нормальная мать должна была поступить именно так.  
Посреди беседы Шерлок встал и заходил по комнате. Когда же они наконец наговорились, он остановился и широко улыбнулся Ирэн.   
— Все в порядке. Она успокоит Майкрофта. Дома еще ранний вечер, как раз удобное время для сложного разговора о семейных взаимоотношениях.  
Ирэн заулыбалась в ответ, встав с кровати и подойдя к нему. Шерлок довольно обхватил ее за талию.  
— Хотела бы я с ней познакомиться.  
Шерлок сконфуженно фыркнул, наморщив нос.  
— Я вроде как пообещал, что познакомлю вас. Не знаю пока, как это организовать.  
— Можно видеозвонком… — предположила Ирэн и вдруг зарылась в Шерлока лицом, защекотав волосами его подбородок. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул он, погладив ее по спине. Совершенно обнаженной спине, потому что спала Ирэн без одежды. — Всегда рад познакомить тебя с любым количеством моих родственников.   
Ирэн хихикнула и подняла на него взгляд.  
— Это очень романтично.  
Шерлок выдерживал ее взгляд с самым невозмутимым видом примерно секунд пять, а потом усмехнулся в ответ.  
— У меня хороший учитель. Но теперь давай собираться в этот Хоиултонн, или как там его, иначе опоздаем.  
Ирэн рассмеялась, с облегчением ощущая, что дурацкий страх и другие прелестные чувства наконец-то ушли. Бегло поцеловав Шерлока в нос, она отстранилась и направилась в ванную.  
— В жизни не поверю, что ты не читал Толкина! — весело сказала она, натягивая по пути халат.  
— Я читал, но многое стер. В детстве было много ненужной информации.   
— Да ты просто клад для психотерапевта, — ехидно отозвалась Ирэн, и Шерлок фыркнул.   
— Ну уж нет! Еще чего не хватало.

Примерно через час, когда они уже выходили из автобуса до Хоббитона, Шерлоку пришло сердитое сообщение от старшего брата:  
«Теперь присылай мне полные отчеты».  
Шерлок показал это Ирэн, и та надиктовала ему ответ:  
«Включая личные детали? Слишком много текста получится. Очень неприличного».  
«Нет, только по работе», — ответил Майкрофт через пару минут, и Шерлок очень живо представил, с каким именно утомленным и смиренным лицом мог бы написать такое сообщение его старший брат.   
— Все, он нас благословил! — торжественно подвел Шерлок итог, и Ирэн опять засмеялась, а он на нее уставился с искренним удовольствием и любопытством.   
Ирэн бы и сама так сделала, если бы поблизости было зеркало. Это был какой-то совершенно забытый смех, почти из детства. Так легко и свободно она смеялась, кажется, впервые за несколько лет. Что именно сделал Шерлок, что к ней вернулся такой смех, Ирэн пока не знала, но была уверена, что поймет потом.

**Блог четвертый, в зеленую полоску**

Была уже глубокая осень, когда Шерлок посадил Ирэн на самолет до Будапешта, и отправился дальше один. Возвращаться в холодающую Венгрию ей не очень хотелось, но и следовать за Шерлоком уже не получалось. Ирэн с некоторым удивлением обнаружила, что тот планирует свои дела с учетом ее же безопасности. И хотя она действительно помогает ему, в то же время, пока Ирэн с ним, он даже не подумает наметить в их маршруте визит, например, к сербским ответвлениям сети Мориарти.   
Она поначалу возмутилась, поскольку может быть полезной и в логове террористов любого толка. В Пакистане, например, была, хоть и недолго. Но Шерлок, охотно с ней согласившись, огорошил ее заявлением:  
— Ты гораздо полезнее для меня, когда я точно знаю, что ты жива, и мне не нужно думать еще и про твою безопасность. И я могу тебе позвонить или написать, и знать, что ты точно ответишь.   
Похожие слова он уже раньше ей говорил, но на этот раз выглядел очень усталым. Ирэн еще в самом начале их совместных приключений заметила, что Шерлока круговерть незнакомых мест и лиц утомляет гораздо больше, чем ее. Ему нужно было закончить все это поскорее, и Ирэн прекрасно видела, как он расстраивался, когда осознал, что задача, стоящая перед ним, слишком огромна, чтобы завершить всю работу за несколько месяцев. По своему обыкновению Шерлок огорчения не показывал, но Ирэн все равно замечала, потому что он стал спать гораздо хуже и выглядел так, будто все время куда-то опаздывал.   
Когда Шерлок попытался начать даже есть исключительно на бегу, Ирэн сама заговорила о том, как ей помочь ему закончить все это побыстрее. Тогда-то они и пришли к выводу, что ему пора продолжать работу в одиночку.  
Первоначальная проблема, из-за которой Шерлок взял Ирэн с собой, исчерпалась: она больше не ожидала, что он куда-то пропадет насовсем. Наоборот, Ирэн получила гораздо больше. Миссис Холмс, например, оказалась и правда совершенно чудесной женщиной, а Майкрофт очень старательно не лез в их личные дела и даже осторожно пытался помогать. Шерлоку удалось ей доказать, что она часть его жизни, неотъемлемая и постоянная.   
Отправляясь обратно в Венгрию, Ирэн понимала, что оставаться там ей совсем не хочется, о чем она и сообщила Шерлоку. Где будет, когда продаст дом, она и сама пока не знала, но пообещала не прятаться от него.  
Тогда же в Веспреме появился ее новый блог с фоном в зеленую полоску. Автором блога был серьезный молодой человек по имени Артур Вульф. Его родители примерно в семидесятые переехали из Великобритании в Восточную Европу, в бывшую Чехословакию. Артур теперь ремонтировал старый дом в Праге, оставшийся от них, и подробно писал об этом процессе.   
Ирэн твердо решила обзавестись местом, который могла бы называть своим домом. Одним местом, а не десятком. Избавившись от большей части недвижимости, в которой она даже не жила, Ирэн смогла купить небольшой старый дом. Дом этот действительно был в Праге, и в нем до нее жила английская семья. Артур практически не врал в своих записях, а Ирэн таким образом выполняла обещание, данное Шерлоку — он смог бы легко ее найти.   
У Артура была проблема: он находил очень много разных вариантов отделки и интерьеров, и потом пытался выбрать. За счет этого блог оказался одним из самых комментируемых блогов Ирэн. Много людей, особенно женщин, пытались ему помочь и давали советы. Когда среди них появился Шерлок, Ирэн обрадовалась и после первого же его комментария, написала ему СМС:  
«Люблю рыжих. Ты очень заботливый», — потому что писал он от лица девушки с ником Долли Сигерсон, у которой на аватарке не было ничего, кроме копны ярко-рыжих волос, закрывающих лицо.  
Советы Долли, к тому же, были практичными. Артур не соглашался ни с кем из читателей напрямую, но Ирэн следовала примерно наполовину именно предложениям Шерлока.   
Так Ирэн обжилась в Праге.   
Шерлок старательно сообщал ей о своих приключениях, но навестить ее в новом доме времени так и не нашел за следующие полтора года. Она сама к нему приезжала, когда ей делалось скучно или он писал что-то вроде: «Тут у них что-то происходит, приезжай посмотреть».   
Такие его слова неизменно умиляли Ирэн, она хватала свою походную сумку репортера с фотоаппаратом, и ехала «смотреть, что происходит». Надо отдать должное Шерлоку, кроме отличного свидания, у нее всегда набирался и хороший материал для статьи. Отчасти поэтому она уже почти перестала ждать, что Шерлок к ней приедет: у них и так все шло неплохо.  
Однажды ранним утром в ее дверь кто-то позвонил. Ирэн этой ночью вернулась из командировки, и прекрасно бы обошлась без чьего-то раннего визита. Однако старая привычка подозревать во всем необычном что-то опасное, не дала ей проигнорировать неизвестного гостя.   
Ирэн тихо встала и на цыпочках прошла к двери. В прихожей на столике стоял экранчик, на котором отображалось все, что происходит у нее на крыльце. Сейчас на нем красовалась высокая рыжеволосая женщина с длинным лицом. Лицо это оказалось очень знакомым, и Ирэн сразу перестала делать вид, что дома никого нет, с обрадованным видом распахнув дверь.  
— Ну привет, Долли.  
«Долли» улыбнулась в ответ, поспешно зашла внутрь, бросив дорожную сумку на пол, и крепко прижала к себе Ирэн.  
— Привет, Артур, — усмехнулся Шерлок (а это был конечно же он).  
Ирэн бережно провела пальцами по его щеке и с удовольствием запустила руку в рыжий парик.  
— Ты отлично выглядишь! И грудь шикарная, — довольно сказала она, оценив его маскировку вблизи.  
— Знал, что тебе понравится, — фыркнул Шерлок и тоже провел рукой по ее волосам. — Почему когда я приезжаю к тебе домой, у тебя всегда усталый вид?  
— Вот так тебе везет. Ты тоже не очень бодрый, — отметила Ирэн, снова погладив его по щеке. — Чаю хочешь?  
Шерлок скривился и помотал головой, чуть отстранившись, чтобы скинуть туфли. Они были достаточно удобные, несмотря на высокий каблук, но здорово надоели. Он и правда немного устал, и сейчас с большим удовольствием лег спать. Или хотя бы просто лег.  
— Пойдем, уложу тебя в кроватку, милая, — заботливо проворковала Ирэн, потянув за собой в спальню. Когда Шерлок снова ехидно фыркнул, она очень задумчиво добавила: — Еще тебе можно теперь залезть под юбку.  
— У тебя только одно на уме, — проворчал Шерлок в ответ.  
— Не жалуйся. Тебе это нравится, — строго возразила она.  
Шерлок немного подумал и согласился.  
— Да. Особенно когда про меня.   
Ирэн толкнула дверь в спальню, затаскивая за собой Шерлока.  
— Я уж и не помню, когда оно у меня было не про тебя, — рассмеялась она на его замечание и приглашающе махнула рукой. — Как тебе?  
Шерлок довольно притянул Ирэн к себе за талию.  
— Тут теплее, чем там. Еще у тебя внизу библиотека.  
— Ага… Потом посмотришь, дорогая, — весело ответила Ирэн и мягко прижала Шерлока к стенке, действительно залезая ему под подол. Эта дивная возможность вызывала в ней приступ самых разных, но определенно приятных чувств.  
Шерлоку с одной стороны очень хотелось уже избавиться от маскировки, поэтому было приятно, что Ирэн сейчас сама его от нее избавит. С другой, он успел соскучиться по ней, так что против такой поспешности у него не было никаких возражений. К тому же, Ирэн как-то вскользь призналась, что кроме Шерлока, ее давно никто не возбуждал, и это отчего-то вызвало очень теплое ощущение где-то возле диафрагмы. Ему очень захотелось сказать ей что-то значимое, но как всегда так просто придумать это значимое у него не получилось.  
Поэтому он молча притянул к себе Ирэн, собираясь ее поцеловать. Для начала.

Ирэн на этот раз проснулась первой. Уже совсем рассвело, и ей очень хотелось есть. Она довольно изучила спящего Шерлока: тот перед тем как заснуть, смыл макияж и снял парик, так что теперь больше походил на себя. Немного обросшего себя — видимо дойти до парикмахерской он давно не мог. Отросшие кудри тоже вызывали бурю умиления. Даже больше, чем отстегивающаяся грудь или его чулки, которые в куче валялись сейчас на полу.   
Одеяло с него сползло, так что Ирэн укрыла его и направилась на кухню готовить завтрак. Еды у нее из-за командировки было немного, но придумать что-то было можно.  
Шерлок поднялся вскоре после Ирэн. Умывшись и натянув найденный в шкафу мужской халат, он поплелся на кухонные звуки на первом этаже. По дороге он нашел библиотеку и с любопытством забрел в нее. Похоже, Ирэн аккуратно собрала книги отца, какие смогла найти. Мистер Нортон писал детективы и был кажется довольно успешным писателем. В библиотеке Ирэн были и другие детективы — она их правда любила. Шерлок с интересом пролистал книгу, которую открывали чаще других, поставил на место, а потом повернулся к предмету, который точно должен был в доме быть. И был он почему-то в библиотеке.   
Он уже давно заметил, что у Ирэн изменились кончики пальцев. Она снова начала играть на фортепиано, и в ее новом доме разумеется оно должно было быть. Цифровое пианино с выдвинутым стулом стояло возле окна, и на подоконнике высилась толстая стопка нот. Шерлок с любопытством глянул на страницу вверху стопки: это было переложение для фортепиано без голоса «Hello, Dolly». Он отметил, что сейчас на крышку лег небольшой слой пыли, но это видимо потому что Ирэн несколько дней не было дома. Судя же по отпечаткам пальцев и следам на паркете от постоянно придвигаемого стула, играли на пианино часто.   
Шерлок весело усмехнулся и отправился на кухню.   
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась ему Ирэн.   
Она уже села завтракать, и Шерлок с удовольствием на нее уставился, подойдя к столу. На отдохнувшую Ирэн смотреть было гораздо приятнее.  
— Садись, ешь, — предложила она, кивнув на тарелку каши, приготовленную для него.  
Он послушно опустился на стул рядом с ней и придвинул к себе тарелку.  
— Ты этот халат давно купила? — с интересом спросил Шерлок.  
— Хмм, ну да, — покивала Ирэн. — Как устроила себе постоянный дом, так и купила.   
— Он мне подходит, — констатировал Шерлок.  
Ирэн усмехнулась, пожав плечами.  
— Конечно, подходит, я знаю твой размер. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Шерлок задумчиво моргнул. Очевидное предположение, что Ирэн держала у себя дома халат специально для него, почему-то не пришло ему в голову. Это наверное было неправильно с его стороны. Для Ирэн он уже давно постоянная и естественная часть жизни, и он об этом знал, но почему-то постоянно удивлялся, когда получал новые подтверждения.  
— Я подумала, что тебе может понадобиться халат, если ты заглянешь, — улыбнулась она, внимательно изучив растерянное лицо Шерлока. — А мои тебе будут маловаты. Так что я позаботилась о своих же вещах.  
— Понимаю.  
Тут раздался звонок в дверь, и Ирэн опять подобралась, осторожно направившись к своему экрану в прихожей. Шерлок же сделался еще более растерянным, изумленно пронаблюдав за ней. Она держалась так, будто ей постоянно грозила опасность. Не то, чтобы это было неправдой, но в Чехии ей можно жить достаточно свободно — ее недоброжелатели скорее находятся в Великобритании и Штатах.   
Ирэн вернулась через несколько минут и выглядела уже совсем не испуганной. Она обрадованно сияла, а в руках у нее была белая орхидея в тонкой прозрачной вазе.  
— Да, это от меня… — все еще растерянно подтвердил ей Шерлок. — Я знаю, что ты такие любишь.   
Цветы он заказал, еще когда приехал в пражский аэропорт. Их должны были доставить через несколько часов, и вот — доставили. Ему посоветовала попробовать подарить Ирэн цветы мама, и кажется, она была права. Ирэн лучилась счастьем.   
— Спасибо, любимый. Не ожидала от тебя, — радостно сказала она и, поставив вазу на стол, упала Шерлоку на колени, обвив его рукой за шею.  
— Мама сказала, люди так делают…  
— А про белую орхидею ты ведь сам придумал.  
— Ага, — вздохнул Шерлок, обняв ее за талию.  
— Ты чего?  
Шерлок никак не выходил из своего странного задумчивого состояния и до сих пор делал сложное лицо, так что Ирэн стало любопытно, о чем таком глобальном он задумался.  
— Я думал, тебе тут хорошо, — медленно произнес он, и Ирэн увидела, что он не просто растерян, он чем-то расстроен.  
— Мне и хорошо, — очень удивилась она.  
— Нет, ты все время боишься. Если бы я мог, я бы что-нибудь с этим сделал. Но я пока не могу, — еще печальнее произнес Шерлок. — Мне нужно ехать в Сербию. Они последние.  
Пока он говорил, Ирэн сосредоточенно хмурилась, машинально поглаживая его волосы на затылке. Значит, Шерлок заметил ее непреходящий страх перед ее же далекими опасными врагами. Она сама не замечала, а он заметил. И ему не понравилось. Ирэн достаточно хорошо знала себя и Шерлока, чтобы сразу ему поверить. И достаточно хорошо поняла, что нужно сначала успокоить его, а потом уже разбираться со своими психическими проблемами.  
— Не делай. Я и сама могла бы. И могу, — выпалила Ирэн, испытывая неожиданно сильное облегчение. Как будто наконец-то сказала то, что давно должна была.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что можешь, — улыбнулся ей Шерлок и уткнулся носом ей в волосы за ухом.  
Ирэн вздохнула поглубже и решила заняться своими делами позже. Сейчас же надо было разобраться с делами Шерлока. Они более срочные.  
— Что значит последние? Ты потом возвращаешься в Лондон?  
— Если все пройдет удачно, то да, — пробурчал Шерлок ей в волосы. — Но возможно на этот раз тебе придется спасать меня от террористов.  
— Какая у нас с тобой милая традиция. Почти семейная, — хмыкнула она и уткнулась в Шерлока носом.   
— Почему почти? По-моему, вполне семейная.  
Ирэн задумчиво затихла, прижавшись к Шерлоку и пытаясь осмыслить его слова. Для начала она решила уточнить, что Шерлок правильно понимает сам, что говорит.  
— Почему ты так говоришь? Ты меня замуж зовешь или собираешься удочерить? — осторожно спросила она.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, погладив ее по волосам.  
— Замуж я бы тебя позвал, если бы в этом был какой-то практический смысл. Но мы не в викторианские времена живем, и смысла в браке нет. К тому же ты вроде бы не хочешь замуж.  
— Не хочу? — задумчиво, очень задумчиво переспросила она. Потому что в данную конкретную минуту и правда была не уверена. Поскольку в принципе о таких вещах не задумывалась.  
— А ты хочешь выйти за меня замуж? — искренне удивился Шерлок и даже не обратил внимания, что повторил традиционную формулу предложения.  
Ирэн в общем тоже решила на это внимания не обращать, а тщательно обдумать вопрос.   
— Не хочу, — честно сказала она после задумчивой паузы, и Шерлок весело хмыкнул. — Но не за тебя, а в принципе. Бессмысленное какое-то занятие. Разве что платье можно красивое надеть и на тебя в визитке посмотреть. Но я его и так могу надеть. И тебя во что-нибудь одеть, если сильно захочется.  
— Ну вот, — подытожил он. — Формальности нам не нужны, но по сути я уже давно выполняю обязанности твоего супруга. А ты — моей жены. Если бы у меня была жена, в ее обязанности точно входило бы играть со мной дуэтом, например. Или помогать мне в расследованиях.  
Ирэн тихо засмеялась, подняв на него взгляд.   
— А в обязанности моего мужа точно должно входить спасение меня от террористов. И переодевание в женщину с пышной грудью. Ты прав. И мы с тобой сыграем, конечно же. Не зря же я столько мучилась.  
Шерлок тоже рассмеялся и встал, подхватив Ирэн на руки.  
— Тогда пошли!

Когда через несколько недель Ирэн получила от Шерлока условленный сигнал, она передала его Майкрофту и действительно поучаствовала в спасении Шерлока. Правда, не от сербов, а от скуки. Напрямую внедряться к сербам у нее возможности не было, но Майкрофт с радостью передал ей на несколько дней скучающего младшего брата. Скучал Шерлок, потому что после плена ему требовалось долечить подвывих обеих рук, и соответственно делать ему почти ничего было нельзя.   
Ирэн с успехом развлекла его: они вместе составили план, каким образом устранить самые серьезные опасности для нее. Благодаря дополнительным условиям — план должен был быть совместный, но выполнять они его должны были по отдельности — Шерлок с пользой провел эти несколько дней, и очень довольный возвратился в Лондон.

**Блог пятый, в белых орхидеях**

Ирэн теперь бывала в Лондоне чаще, чем раньше. Например, когда Джон женился, она ждала Шерлока на Бейкер-стрит. После их разговора о семье и свадьбе Ирэн и правда стало очень любопытно посмотреть на Шерлока в визитке, и она не могла такое пропустить.   
В Лондоне она оказалась по делу: ей надо было проверить, сердится ли на нее бывший, но все еще влиятельный клиент. Клиент, как оказалось, даже тосковал по ней и хранил самые теплые чувства. Так что Ирэн вычеркнула его из своего опасного списка и с удовольствием сосредоточила все свое внимание на Шерлоке.   
Тому визитка очень шла, но когда он появился на пороге своей гостиной, то почему-то выглядел растерянным и подавленным. Он конечно был рад Ирэн, но она все равно заметила, что что-то не так.   
— Я начал наблюдать за Магнуссеном, — прямо сказал ей Шерлок, когда она должным образом поздоровалась, и они уютно устроились в кресле.  
Ирэн брезгливо скривилась и осторожно провела пальцем по цветку в петлице Шерлока.  
— Надеюсь, ты с ним сделаешь что-то плохое. Но будь аккуратнее, он та еще гадюка.  
— Я в курсе, — хмыкнул он, погладив ее по спине и внимательно ее разглядывая. Он тоже скучал, и был рад ее видеть. Но ей сейчас в Лондоне было опаснее, чем обычно. — Хотел попросить тебя о том же самом. В смысле, быть аккуратнее. Еще аккуратнее.  
— Я сниму с тебя всю эту одежду, сделаю с тобой что-нибудь интересное, и уеду домой, — серьезно спланировала Ирэн. — Буду сидеть там тихо, как мышка, и писать статью про чилийских животных.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Шерлок и поцеловал ее в висок. — Ты мне обещала что-то сделать на столе. Я уже давно жду. Милая.  
— Не «что-то», а заставить тебя умолять! — внушительно заявила Ирэн, торопливо расстегнув его визитку. — Раза три я думаю.  
Потом она встала с его колен и вынудила Шерлока тоже встать, аккуратно потянув его за галстук.  
— Было дважды! — возразил Шерлок, послушно следуя за ней и обхватывая за талию обеими руками.  
— С тех пор ты мне стал нравиться гораздо больше, — весело пояснила она, шагнув вместе с Шерлоком к столу.

«Я должен тебя предупредить», — получила Ирэн сообщение от Шерлока через несколько недель.  
Это было довольно странно, потому что писать он мог только из больницы. Она очень хотела к нему приехать, когда Майкрофт написал ей, что Шерлок ранен, но это уж точно было бы неаккуратно. Посылка от нее должна была прийти сегодня. Наверное, Шерлок получил и теперь решил пообщаться.  
Ирэн отложила фотоаппарат, которым пыталась снять особенно крупного воробья, сидевшего у нее на подоконнике, и внимательно уставилась на свой телефон.  
«Ночью у меня возможно будет остановка сердца. Но я вызову себе скорую, не волнуйся».  
Ирэн глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоить вспышку ярости. Шерлока только-только стабилизировали, и он, похоже, собирается сбежать из больницы. По какой-то очень важной причине, разумеется.   
Она схватила телефон и быстро написала ему ответ:  
«Ну и зря. Я приеду и все равно тебя убью».  
«Я был бы очень рад, дорогая», — получила она ответ через несколько минут, за которые успела заказать билет до Лондона. Что бы там Шерлок себе ни думал, она не собирается сидеть дома и ждать, пока у него опять остановится сердце. И судя по внезапной откровенности, ему и правда сейчас очень плохо.   
«Если я этого не сделаю, меня могут убить раньше», — последовало поясняющее сообщение.  
«Я приеду утром», — пообещала Ирэн.  
«Буду ждать».  
Ирэн действительно приехала самым ранним утром. В больнице стоял глухой час, когда ночной дежурный уже слишком устал, чтобы замечать каких-то незнакомых медсестер. Ирэн удачно никого не встретила в коридоре и зашла в палату к Шерлоку, внутренне готовая к тому, что он будет спать и даже ее не заметит.  
Шерлок не спал. Как только открылась дверь, он встретился глазами с Ирэн и слабо улыбнулся. Она вздохнула, почувствовав, что ей очень хочется его обнять, чтобы он хоть немного перестал быть таким несчастным и усталым. Сердиться на него теперь было совершенно невозможно, и Ирэн только была рада, что Шерлок остался жив, как и планировал.  
— Ужасно выглядишь, — честно сказала она, подойдя к нему и стягивая маску с лица.  
— Спасибо... Любимая, — усмехнулся он.   
— Я тоже рада тебя видеть относительно живым. Что происходит?  
Ирэн осторожно взяла его за руку. Шерлок попытался вздохнуть поглубже. Ему было нелегко дождаться ее и не уплыть в сон. Он и сейчас был не уверен, что не спит. Но снилась ему Ирэн или нет, он собирался ей рассказать. Шерлок надеялся, что разжевывать не понадобится.  
— Мэри… Магнуссен шантажировал Мэри… Чтобы добраться до Майкрофта, — к его искренней радости, Ирэн не стала задавать глупых вопросов, а сосредоточенно нахмурилась.  
— Так это она в тебя стреляла? — возмутилась она, и Шерлок опять вздохнул.  
— Она больше не будет… Мы все выяснили. Почти.  
— Ты для этого сбегал. Чтобы все ей объяснить, — констатировала Ирэн. — У Джона странный вкус на женщин.  
— И вообще… на людей, — согласился Шерлок и провел большим пальцем ей по тыльной стороне ладони.   
Присутствие Ирэн оказалось настоящим счастьем — Шерлоку почти не было больно. Стоило получить пулю, чтобы заметить какой сильный всплеск эндрофинов и дофамина вызывают чувства к ней.  
— Тебя не видели?.. — спросил Шерлок, устало закрывая глаза. Перестать смотреть на Ирэн было досадно, но бодрствовать он больше не мог.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Отдыхай. Надеюсь, оно хотя бы того стоит, — вздохнула Ирэн и осторожно провела кончиками пальцев свободной руки по его предплечью.  
— Конечно… Если… он исчезнет, — тут Шерлок постарался открыть глаза, потому что эти слова ему очень хотелось ей сказать. — Ты сможешь жить даже тут… Если захочешь.  
Ирэн удивленно застыла и даже задержала дыхание.   
Шерлок снова был прав. Свою часть плана она уже выполнила, и Магнуссен был последним в их списке. Раньше она не думала о подобных вещах. Это казалось немыслимым. Она могла вернуться и жить тут, в Лондоне. Но прямо сейчас Ирэн не понимала, хочет она этого или нет. В данную минуту эта мысль ее почти пугала.   
— Да, смогу, — согласилась она, увидев, что Шерлок опять закрыл глаза и на этот раз, похоже начал засыпать. — Если захочу.  
— Посиди тут… Пока можно… — уже совсем невнятно пробурчал он.  
Ирэн улыбнулась ему и снова погладила его по руке.  
— Посижу, конечно. Отдыхай.  
Шерлок уснул, а Ирэн поспешно вернулась домой.   
Ей надо было подумать.

Блог с черным фоном, на котором падали белые орхидеи, был очень старым. Ирэн с огромным удивлением обнаружила, что помнит логин и пароль от него. Она писала в нем давным-давно. Хотя если посчитать годы, то получается не так уж и много. Когда заканчивала учебу в университете и отец был еще жив, каких-то шесть лет назад.   
Она открыла страницу этого блога в тот день, когда Майкрофт сухо написал ей, что Шерлок убил Магнуссена на глазах у множества свидетелей, и теперь скорее всего будет осужден. Поскольку доказать, что Магнуссен преступник, невозможно.  
Ирэн знала, зачем Шерлок это сделал. Он думал обо всех своих близких, поскольку сразу всех его близких тот ужасный человек умудрился задеть. И она теперь действительно могла переехать в Лондон, воскреснуть окончательно. Но если там не будет Шерлока, какой в этом толк?  
«Папа умер, мы никогда не допишем эту книгу. Я больше не веду этот блог», — так было написано в последней записи старого блога.   
Ирэн вдруг сдавило горло беспричинной паникой, и она захлопнула ноутбук, чтобы только не видеть больше буквы, написанные совсем другим человеком. Та Ирэн была несчастлива и одинока. Самый важный ее человек ушел, и не собирался возвращаться. Ирэн вытерла слезы, непонятно зачем набежавшие на глаза. Они с папой тогда вместе сочиняли новый детектив. Но так и не дописали. Отрывки Ирэн выкладывала в том своем блоге. Его даже хвалили читатели и очень огорчались, что продолжения не будет.   
Сейчас Ирэн почему-то стало безумно стыдно и все еще было страшно. Она больше не боялась внезапных звонков или незваных гостей, но весь ее страх, похоже, сконцентрировался на том старом блоге с самым красивым фоном, какой у нее когда-либо был.  
Все еще вытирая льющиеся слезы, Ирэн открыла ноутбук и решительно открыла сайт знакомого агентства недвижимости в Лондоне. Потенциальный переезд ее тоже очень пугал, но гораздо меньше чем старый блог. Она решила делать это постепенно. Это было логично — недвижимость в Лондоне оставалась довольно дорогой. Артур Вульф сможет написать еще много постов о том, как он хочет вернуться на историческую родину.

«Предлагают дом через два от дома Майкрофта. Что думаешь?» — написала Ирэн Шерлоку в твиттере, когда тот объявился с его эпическим #КакоеПрекрасноеУтро.  
Тот перезвонил только через полчаса — видимо, был чем-то занят. Ирэн с удовольствием отметила, что голос у Шерлока очень радостный и даже счастливый.  
Ей тоже нравилось, что ее поиски дома в Лондоне теперь обрели смысл: ехать в город, в котором нет никого близкого, как-то совсем глупо. Даже если это самый лучший город на земле. А Лондон вовсе не был таким — в мире есть города и более комфортные для жизни.  
— Лучше не надо, мой брат будет нервничать. Дурные воспоминания и все такое, — радостно ответил на ее вопрос Шерлок. — Хотя Белгравия прекрасный район.  
— Значит, он у тебя подвержен сентиментальным воспоминаниям? — ехидно заметила Ирэн.  
— Ты не представляешь как. Могу провести экскурсию по его дому. Место, где хранятся детские воспоминания, как последнее хорошее, что было в жизни.  
— Как-нибудь обязательно! — пообещала Ирэн. — А ты заботливый брат.  
— Конечно! Майкрофту не говори.  
— Твои тайны умрут со мной, любимый, — весело ответила она.  
Шерлок на том конце воображаемого провода вдруг помолчал, и неожиданно изменившимся тоном попросил:  
— Давай встретимся? Где-нибудь где ты захочешь.   
— Хочешь опять сыграть в прятки? — обрадовалась Ирэн. Она тоже успела соскучиться по их игре: она прячется, он ее находит. Или наоборот, как во время двухлетнего «отпуска» Шерлока.  
— Хочу. Только поработаю немного.  
— Конечно, милый!  
Они еще немного поболтали, и Шерлок отключился, поскольку приехал домой. Ирэн же вернулась к открытому еще раньше письму. Она собиралась написать издателю, с которым сотрудничал отец. Тот вряд ли следил за ее судьбой и не знал, что она «умерла». Возможно, он бы заинтересовался этой незаконченной книгой.   
У Ирэн все еще холодели пальцы и накатывала беспричинная паника, когда она перечитывала старые черновики. Но почему-то не делать этого она не могла. И не думать о том, как эту книгу можно было бы дописать. Она чувствовала, что сумела бы. Точно знала, как. Опыт работы в журналистике сделал ее гораздо увереннее, чем она была, когда постила неловкие отрывки в блоге с орхидеями. Ее собственная книжка, собранная из ее журнальных публикаций, уже была готова к печати — под ее обычным псевдонимом. Постоянные стрессы и одновременно хорошее жилье на тихой улице способствуют творчеству, такой вывод сделала Ирэн.   
Еще раз перечитав письмо, Ирэн со вздохом сохранила его в черновики и не отправила. Она все еще не имела права на собственное имя, а затевать сложную процедуру восстановления ей было совсем лень. Если же попытаться издать книгу отца под псевдонимом, то сразу возникнут его официально живые родственники, желающие получить процент с продаж. Например, мама. Встречаться с ней или еще с кем-то Ирэн хотелось еще меньше, чем с каким-нибудь юристом, специалистом по установлению личностей без вести пропавших.

Через несколько месяцев Шерлок сидел на диване в пражском доме Ирэн. Они успели пару раз встретиться в совершенно случайных точках земного шара, но именно сейчас в прятки играть было нельзя. Потому что теперь холодные до ужаса руки были у Шерлока, и Ирэн молчаливо сидела рядом с ним, пытаясь согреть его пальцы, сжав их в ладонях.   
Обычно все было наоборот — это в себе она постоянно чувствовала смертный холод, сжимавший внутренности, как ледяной кулак, а Шерлок ее отогревал одним своим присутствием. Ирэн было тяжело видеть его таким, и она пыталась придумать, как ему помочь.  
Мэри погибла, и Ирэн чувствовала себя странно. Она так и не успела с ней познакомиться, хотя ей было очень любопытно. А теперь никак не получится, и это обидно. И досадно. И снова немного страшно. Может, если бы она задержалась на этом факте подольше, то ей бы стало очень страшно, но пока Шерлок напоминал тень самого себя, Ирэн делать этого не собиралась.  
— Ты не виноват, — как можно увереннее сказала Ирэн. Ей это было очевидно. А Шерлоку, наверное, нет.  
— Я знаю. Вроде бы. Хотя я мог бы промолчать и не злить эту Норбери.   
— А Мэри могла не прыгать под пулю. Жаль, что так вышло, но ты виноват не меньше Джона. Ты хотя бы там был и пытался решать ее же проблемы, а его не было.   
Ирэн подвинулась ближе и положила голову ему плечо, продолжая гладить его по руке.   
— Может, если бы меня не было, Мэри была бы жива.  
— Если бы тебя не было, была бы мертва я, — очень спокойно ответила Ирэн, и с облегчением ощутила, как вздрогнул Шерлок и наконец-то сжал ее руку в ответ. — И много других людей.   
— Джон считает, это я во всем виноват, — изрек Шерлок, немного подумав.  
— Он так говорит. Это не значит, что он так считает.  
Шерлок тяжко вздохнул и, осторожно высвободив руку из пальцев Ирэн, обнял ее за плечи, прижав к себе покрепче. Ирэн говорила правильные вещи, и Шерлоку делалось легче просто от того, что она сидела рядом.   
— Я понимаю. Мне нужно ему помочь. Чтобы он перестал вот так, — объяснил он, и Ирэн очень внимательно на него уставилась.  
— Так что, у тебя уже есть план?  
— Ага. И я снова должен тебя предупредить.  
Шерлок внутренне напрягся, поскольку Ирэн всегда слишком переживала. Сейчас же он даже не собирался притворяться и значит никаких гарантий не было. Ирэн поморщилась, тоже тяжко вздохнув.  
— Что ты собираешься опять с собой делать? — проворчала она и положила ладонь ему на грудь, принявшись водить по рубашке.   
— Сначала наркотики. Потом маньяк-убийца, какой подвернется. Джон может перестать на любом этапе. Но на каком, я не знаю.  
Шерлок с опаской покосился на Ирэн. Та выглядела хмурой и сосредоточенной, но кажется ругаться не собиралась. И плакать. И падать в обморок. Она так ни разу и не потеряла сознание при нем, но ее давнее предположение, что она может это сделать, произвело на него впечатление.  
— И ты уже видимо все решил, — с очередным тяжким вздохом сказала Ирэн. — Может быть, ты прав. Обычная психотерапия Джону не помогает.  
— Ага. Решил. Я… не могу обещать, что буду осторожен.   
— Уж конечно, — проворчала Ирэн, очень мрачно посмотрев на Шерлока. — Тебе надо убивать себя по-настоящему, чтобы Джона проняло. Правильно я понимаю? Кто тебе подсказал эту идею?  
— М… Мэри, — немного неуверенно ответил он. — Все верно.   
Ирэн как всегда сразу поняла все, что пытался объяснить ей Шерлок, но почему-то продолжала выглядеть так, будто Шерлока не одобряет. Наверное, и правда не одобряла. Но она продолжала прижиматься к нему, гладить его по груди, и это вселяло надежду, что разговор завершится как-нибудь конструктивно.  
— Жаль, я не смогла с ней познакомиться, — продолжила ворчать Ирэн. — У нее были очень забавные взгляды на то, как надо строить отношения с людьми.   
Ирэн замолчала, а Шерлок не знал, что еще сказать. Немного подумав, он устроил ее рядом с собой поудобнее и уткнулся носом ей в висок. Пока никуда бежать и доставать себе убийственные дозы наркотиков было не нужно, так что Шерлок решил, что может позволить себе отдохнуть.  
— Вот что, — решительно сказала Ирэн спустя долгое, очень долгое, но почему-то совсем не напряженное молчание.  
Шерлок открыл глаза и с интересом взглянул на нее, машинально взяв ее за руку, которая все еще лежала у него на груди. Обнаружив, что рука эта странно холодная, а пульс бьется ненормально сильно, он принялся разглядывать Ирэн с еще большим интересом. Она снова чего-то боялась, и очень сильно.   
— Я буду с тобой. Никто меня не увидит, и я не буду мешать тебе делать все, что нужно. Но я тебя подстрахую.   
— Если… — Шерлоку пришлось вздохнуть поглубже, чтобы проговорить самое ужасное предположение, о котором он все время помнил: — Если Джон не перестанет?   
— В какой-нибудь особо опасный момент, если Джон не вмешается. Да. И… я вернусь в Лондон. Перееду, — закончила свою речь Ирэн и неровно вздохнула.  
— Хорошо… Это было бы хорошо.  
Шерлок не очень понимал, чего Ирэн так боится, но он уже знал, что ей помогает, если просто ее обнимать. Поэтому продолжил прижимать ее к себе и держать за руку.  
— Потому что ты все время пытаешься умереть. А на такси доехать до твоего истекающего кровью тела гораздо быстрее, чем на самолете, — нервным тоном добавила Ирэн, снова поморщившись. — В Лондоне все еще можно поймать такси из любой точки города?  
— Конечно. С такси там все в полном порядке, — успокоил ее Шерлок и поцеловал ее в лоб. Потом немного подумав, поцеловал в нос.  
— Целуй уже нормально, пока ты в сознании, — расстроенно протянула Ирэн, поднимая к нему лицо.   
Шерлок с готовностью притянул ее к себе, прижавшись губами к ее губам. Поцелуи ее успокаивали еще лучше, чем объятия. И самого Шерлока они успокаивали тоже. 

Следующие четыре недели были самыми странными и самыми страшными в жизни Ирэн. Даже плен у арабских террористов так сильно ее не пугал, как наблюдение за саморазрушением Шерлока. В перерывах между убивающим себя Шерлоком Ирэн приглядывала за рабочими, которые ремонтировали ее новый дом, и это тоже нельзя было назвать приятным времяпреповождением.   
Ей временами очень хотелось выйти из тени и лично надавать Джону по его глупой голове. Он слишком сильно застрял в своей идиотской обиде на всех вокруг и в первую очередь на себя. Из-за этого Шерлоку пришлось дойти до конца своего плана. До того самого конца, в котором его кто-то убивает.   
Ирэн тогда в уже привычном образе медсестры следила за Смитом и пришла за ним через морг к палате Шерлока. Ее снова никто не заметил. Она чувствовала себя привидением, когда ей пришлось стоять за закрытой стеной, слушать как Шерлок вынуждает злодея сознаться, а потом хрипит задыхаясь.   
Если бы Ирэн не знала, что Джон уже едет, она бы закричала и выскочила прямо на них, просто чтобы ее кто-то заметил. Отчего-то быть невидимкой в такой важный момент оказалось совершенно невыносимо.  
С трудом дождавшись, пока все уйдут и оставят Шерлока хоть ненадолго одного, Ирэн торопливо вышла из-за потайной двери. Тот обрадованно заулыбался и даже протянул ей руку.  
— Привет, дорогой, — сказала она, взяв его за руку.  
— Ну как тебе? — с энтузиазмом спросил Шерлок.  
Ирэн весело фыркнула, изучив его радостное лицо.  
— Ужасно. То есть ты молодец. Но все равно больше так не делай.  
— Не могу ничего обещать! — сияя возразил Шерлок и притянул ее поближе.  
— Вот, держи, — сказала Ирэн, выдав ему его телефон. — Взяла его из твоих вещей, когда их осматривали.   
— Что ты… Зачем?  
Шерлок с любопытством изучил его и даже зачем-то понюхал.  
— Перезаписала свой рингтон. Он тебе теперь пригодится, — усмехнулась Ирэн.  
— Думаешь?.. — Шерлок нахмурился и с усилием моргнул, а потом неожиданно пожаловался: — Наркотики мешают. Я не понимаю, для чего ты это сделала, но мне это почему-то очень нравится.  
Ирэн улыбнулась, погладив его по спутанным волосам.  
— Ничего, скоро это пройдет. И ты до всего догадаешься.  
За дверью послышались торопливые шаги, в палату влетел врач, так что Ирэн поспешно натянула маску на лицо и сделала вид, что поправляет сползшую иголку капельницы. Шерлок с разочарованным видом откинулся на подушку, выпустив ее руку.

Через час Ирэн устало зашла в свой новый дом. За дверью был коридор и просторная почти пустая пока комната с тонкими занавесками на высоких окнах. Ремонт закончили как раз вовремя. Заказанную мебель должны были привести и расставить завтра. Пока же Ирэн упала на надувную кровать, валявшуюся посреди комнаты. Все это было очень утомительно. Жить — утомительно.   
Теперь, когда все закончилось, Ирэн зачем-то представила что бы случилось, если бы Джон не успел. Или Мэри не успела в прошлый раз. Или Шерлок не успел. Или…   
Отбросив дурацкие размышления, она поспешно, будто куда-то очень опаздывала, открыла свой ноутбук и торопливо нашла свой блог в орхидеях. Потому что папа не успел, и именно Ирэн могла бы дать ему договорить. Пока могла. 

**Блог шестой с никаким оформлением, потому что его никогда не писали**

Ирэн вела машину, старательно следила за дорогой и пыталась не думать, что вообще скажет Шерлоку, когда доедет. Если бы он заявил, что твердо намерен научиться летать, а потому завтра же начнет прыгать со всех окрестных крыш, он бы меньше ее удивил, чем вот так.   
Притормозив на светофоре, она попыталась осознать, что же чувствует, и обнаружила в себе знакомый страх, но одновременно почему-то очень сильную радость. Какая-то часть ее существа была просто в восторге от предложения Шерлока.   
Подумав, что это долгая жизнь вдали от знакомых мест дурно на нее повлияла, Ирэн отказалась прислушиваться к своим чувствам. Следовало послушать Шерлока. Вдруг он еще передумает? Мысль про «передумает» вызвала почему-то резкий укол обиды и расстройства. Как будто она уже на все согласилась, и они все решили, а теперь Шерлок вдруг пошел на попятный.  
Тут наконец впереди показалась Бейкер-стрит, и Ирэн, припарковавшись, поспешила в дом. В дверях она столкнулась с Джоном, который нес на руках Рози.  
— Привет! — дружески улыбнулся он ей.  
Ирэн растерянно кивнула, непонимающе глядя на них обоих.   
— Добрый день.  
— Подумал, что вам надо поговорить наедине. И мне пора к психотерапевту, — пояснил Джон и протянул ей ребенка, а сам стал натягивать куртку. — Подержи.  
Ирэн снова растерянно хлопнула ресницами, но девочку взяла. Рози тоже захлопала на нее глазенками и ухватилась за блестящую пуговицу на вороте ее пальто. Ирэн стоически вздохнула.  
— Давай, — весело усмехнулся Джон, забирая у нее дочь. — Ты отлично справилась. Молодец.  
— До свидания, — попрощалась Ирэн.  
Джон скрылся за дверью, а Ирэн поднялась к Шерлоку в гостиную. Тот с самым потерянным видом валялся на диване. Когда на пороге возникла Ирэн, он сел и встревоженно уставился на нее.  
— Я тебя расстроил, — печально констатировал он.  
Ирэн помотала головой и села рядом с ним. Шерлок немедленно взял ее за руку, внимательно взглядываясь ей в лицо.  
— Я не расстроена. Я не знаю, что я, — так же печально ответила она.  
— Что не так? Я что-то не так сказал? Если ты не хочешь, я не буду тебя принуждать. Могу вообще никогда об этом больше не заговаривать.  
Ирэн опять помотала головой и села еще ближе, почти уткнувшись Шерлоку в плечо.  
— Нет! Я… пожалуй, я скорее хочу, — неуверенно изрекла она, а увидев расцветающее выражение искренней радости на лице Шерлока, снова изумленно нахмурилась. — Просто я не понимаю. С чего ты решил, что это должна быть я? Почему вообще тебе понадобился ребенок? Объясни!  
Шерлок покрепче сжал ее запястье и сосредоточенно задумался, подбирая слова. Ответить на ее вопросы было легче легкого. Важно только, чтобы до нее дошли его доводы сквозь ее внезапную неврозность.   
— Это должна быть ты, потому что ты для этого идеально подходишь. Я оценил… параметры, — выдал он первую часть своих рассуждений.  
Выражение Ирэн ему не понравилось. Она выглядела так, будто он предложил ей перемножить в уме четырехзначные числа.  
— Почему это я вдруг идеально подхожу? Чтобы родить и воспитать даже просто приличного человека, надо быть… — тут она запнулась, потому что прямо сейчас не смогла придумать, кем же надо быть. — А ты хочешь, чтобы я родила тебе идеального человека! Разве так бывает? Даже учитывая, что мы оба умны, совсем не обязательно наш ребенок будет блистать интеллектом. Гены передаются непредсказуемо. Ему может передаться например отвратительный характер моей матери…  
— Или длинный нос моего брата, — охотно согласился Шерлок и продолжил свою очень логичную и совсем не романтическую цепочку рассуждений. — Это неважно. Он будет идеальным, потому что он будет от тебя. Или она.  
— Потому что у меня идеальные параметры?..  
Ирэн все еще задавала странные вопросы и выглядела очень удивленной, словно Шерлок не переставая бил ее пыльным мешком по голове. Он печально вздохнул. Кажется, на этот раз у него не получится так просто все ей объяснить. Она слишком растерялась. Стоило это предвидеть, наверное.   
— Ну да, — покивал он, думая, чем можно подкрепить свои слова.  
— Какие? Приведи хотя бы один пример.  
— Ты умная, стрессоуйстойчивая, — послушно начал перечислять Шерлок, ощущая тем не менее, что все это не то и не о том. — Здорово заботишься о своей и моей безопасности. Знаешь, как устроено человеческое тело и психика.   
— То есть, чтобы родить тебе ребенка, нужна стрессоусточивая интеллектуальная учительница физкультуры с психологическим образованием и навыками походной жизни? — сделала Ирэн парадоксальный вывод, глядя при этом куда-то вглубь себя и как будто совершенно не замечая Шерлока.   
— Нет, чтобы родить _нашего_ ребенка, нужна ты, — терпеливо поправил ее Шерлок. — Больше никто не нужен. Если не ты, то никто.  
Ирэн вперила все еще отсутствующий взгляд в Шерлока и растерянно моргнула.  
— Ты понимаешь, что признаешься мне в любви? — медленно изрекла она, и Шерлок задумчиво вздохнул.  
— Пожалуй, да. Понимаю. Почему бы нет?   
— Почему — что? — все еще очень потерянно переспросила Ирэн.  
Шерлок медленно моргнул и молча притянул ее к себе на колени, крепко обхватив обеими руками, будто она собиралась убежать. Он ошибся — она прекрасно все поняла гораздо лучше него самого. Но теперь отчего-то боялась поверить. То ли себе, то ли ему, Шерлоку. А раз так, то слова нужны. Без слов никак.   
— Почему бы не сказать, если это правда, — со вздохом объяснил он, зачем-то зажмурившись, будто Ирэн могла его стукнуть. — Я хочу от тебя ребенка, потому что люблю тебя и считаю, что ты идеальная.  
Шерлок продолжил сидеть с закрытыми глазами, потому что теперь уже ему было не по себе. Вдруг Ирэн снова не поймет и начнет задавать свои уточняющие вопросы? Это было бы по-настоящему мучительно. Абстинентный синдром, пожалуй, менее мучителен.   
— Ээй, — услышал он ее голос, почему-то очень ласковый. Как будто она собиралась его утешать. А потом почувствовал ее пальцы у себя на щеке, и с облегчением открыл глаза.  
Ирэн улыбалась очень нежно, хотя и все еще растерянно.  
— Не переживай. От признаний в любви не умирают, — сообщила она. — Я знаю все, что ты сказал. Прости, что заставила сказать. Знаю, тебе тяжело такое... Я… ненарочно.  
— Если тебе от этого становится легче, я могу и чаще говорить, — честно ответил Шерлок и прижался лбом к ее лбу.   
— Не обязательно, — усмехнулась она. — Я тоже тебя люблю, хотя и не понимаю, почему тебе кажется, что я подхожу на роль матери.   
— Я могу объяснить! — обрадовался Шерлок. Это объяснять гораздо проще, чем озвучивать свои чувства.   
— Не надо, родной. Потом объяснишь, — отказалась она, нервно сглотнув. — Я… мне все еще не по себе. Но я правда согласна. Давай сделаем это.  
— Прямо сейчас не получится, я прекратил принимать наркотики всего две недели назад — а должно пройти не меньше двух месяцев.  
Ирэн невольно заулыбалась.  
— Ты уже все продумал?..  
— Конечно. Это напрямую касается твоей безопасности и здоровья, — очень серьезно сказал Шерлок. — Нужно будет продумать все еще раз чуть позже. Мой разум пока недостаточно надежен — я с выдуманной женщиной целую ночь по Лондону гулял.  
— Это с той блондинкой с тростью? — переспросила Ирэн. — Она не выдуманная, не беспокойся. Я ее тоже видела. Хотела сначала приревновать, но… Что с тобой?  
Шерлок вдруг изменился в лице, аккуратно ссадил с себя Ирэн на диван и кинулся к какой-то куче бумаг на полу.  
— Она была настоящая! — воскликнул он, подсвечивая фонариком бумажку с непонятными словами.   
Ирэн уже стояла у Шерлока за плечом и тоже увидела выведенное большими буквами «MISS ME?» на листке.  
— Значит, это не мертвый Мориарти тебя домогается, а вот эта женщина, — почему-то опять отстраненным тоном заметила Ирэн. — Я бы на твоем месте вспомнила, не сталкивался ли ты с ней где-то еще. Сталкеры они такие...  
Она и сама от себя не ожидала, но, кажется, все это было для нее немного слишком. Недописанный папин роман, переезд в Лондон, почти убившийся об маньяка Шерлок и теперь еще внезапный план родить ребенка — Ирэн была готова взорваться прямо тут. Новая старая опасность для Шерлока просто не вмещалась ей в голову. Ирэн вдруг замутило, и у нее застучало в ушах.   
Кажется, Шерлок заметил, что ей стало нехорошо, потому что тут же она с облегчением ощутила, как он обнял ее обеими руками за плечи и осторожно повел к выходу.  
— Я вспомню, — серьезно ответил он. — Сначала отвезу тебя домой. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты и так мне всегда помогаешь. С этим мне помогут брат и Джон. Они уже давно ничего полезного не делали.

За опрятными кухонными занавесками высокое солнце освещало опрятный же сад. В доме вкусно пахло свежим яблочным пирогом с корицей, и хотелось просто сидеть в укрытом пледом кресле, не думая ни о чем тяжелом и страшном. Ирэн обхватила обеими руками симпатичную кружку с горячим какао, согревая постоянно мерзнущие пальцы, и пыталась привыкнуть к новому ощущению. Она сидела на кухне в доме мистера и миссис Холмс, и ей здесь почему-то было необычно уютно.   
Она приехала к ним в гости на следующий день после разговора с Шерлоком. Тот написал, что ему придется разобраться с одним семейным делом, и попросил поговорить с его мамой. Ирэн могла понять, что сам он возможно опасался такого вот разговора. Или скорее не знал, как его вести. Не сказать, что Ирэн сама хоть как-то это представляла, но ей в любом случае давно уже хотелось навестить родителей Шерлока. Они всегда были добры.  
Сейчас же, прежде чем огорошивать их новостью, Ирэн пыталась свыкнуться с немного внезапным для нее обстоятельством — на полке с журналами большая часть журналов была ее. В смысле, это были те самые номера тех самых журналов, в которых публиковались ее статьи. И все они выглядели прочитанными не раз. Получалось, в этом доме ее почему-то ценили и правда были ей рады.  
— Так значит ты теперь будешь жить в Лондоне, милая? — ласково спросила миссис Холмс, устроившись напротив нее, и Ирэн покивала.  
С некоторым удивлением она заметила, что руки у нее почему-то больше не мерзнут, и сделала глоток какао.   
— Самые серьезные опасности мы с Шерлоком устранили, — подтвердила Ирэн.  
— Как хорошо, дорогая!   
Ирэн в ответ искренне улыбнулась и кивнула. Это правда было хорошо. Может, все дело в обстановке, которая просто дышала безопасностью, уютом и спокойной домашней жизнью, но ей теперь правда показались странными свои же страхи. В Лондоне ей было хорошо. Это всегда было ее место, и всегда будет.  
— Я… очень рада навестить вас, — продолжила Ирэн, осторожно выбирая слова. — Но вообще-то это Шерлок попросил к вам приехать, пока он занят, и сообщить…  
Мистер и миссис Холмс внимательно слушали, и Ирэн даже поежилась под их взглядами. Те не были угрожающими, но она теперь прекрасно понимала, от кого Шерлок и Майкрофт получили привычку так пронзительно смотреть на собеседника.  
— Вчера он спросил, не соглашусь ли я родить от него ребенка, и я в общем не вижу серьезных препятствий.  
Мама Шерлока изумленно охнула и прижала руки к груди, а его отец весело усмехнулся.  
— Какая радость! Неожиданно! И ты правда хочешь? Ты готова к этому? — заботливо спросила миссис Холмс, подвинув к Ирэн блюдо с печеньем.  
Ирэн немного нервно рассмеялась и помотала головой.  
— Не очень! То есть я вроде бы скорее хочу, но не готова совсем. Но Шерлок и правда твердо решил. А раз он решил, то у него уже есть план действий. И я действительно… — тут Ирэн совсем смешалась и решила занять рот печеньем. Оно было только что из духовки и оказалось очень вкусным.  
— Не переживай, дорогая, — с искренней заботой в голосе сказала миссис Холмс, а мистер Холмс мягко похлопал Ирэн по плечу.  
— Шерлок очень серьезный, ему можно довериться, — подтвердил он. — Они у нас оба стали серьезные, когда пропал его друг. Но Шерлок в особенности.  
Ирэн изумленно нахмурилась.  
— Какой друг? Он говорил, у него пропала собака…  
Мистер и миссис Холмс оба помрачнели и наперебой рассказали Ирэн совершенно кошмарную историю про младшую сестру Шерлока и Майкрофта, которая погибла, но перед тем сожгла их старый дом и очень похоже, что убила закадычного друга Шерлока. Этот скелет в шкафу семейства Холмсов хранился очень давно, поскольку они рассказывали с такой охотой, будто им до сих пор приходилось долго молчать.   
Ирэн их внимательно выслушала, жуя печенье и совсем забыв обо всех своих проблемах. На самом деле, очень четко осознала она, по сравнению с _этим_ ее небольшие трудности с восстановлением реального имени, злой мамой (кстати, она жила где-то неподалеку отсюда) и возможной будущей беременностью — вообще ничто. Шерлок действительно стер себе полдетства, включая и своего друга. Это было совершенно ужасно и несправедливо — по отношению к самому Шерлоку и тому пропавшему мальчику.  
Еще ей пришла в голову не такая уж дикая мысль, что его нынешние семейные проблемы могут быть связаны именно с этим скелетом в их семейном шкафу. Особенно если учесть склонность старшего брата не решать конфликты, а получше каждый из них прятать. В надежде, наверное, что они как-нибудь сами разрешатся. Если так, сестра у Шерлока выросла очень обаятельная.   
Ирэн дожевала печенье и глубоко вздохнула.  
— Ну ничего себе… — изрекла она. — Спасибо. Что рассказали.  
— Мы не могли не рассказать, — с любовью в голосе произнесла миссис Холмс. — Ты ведь хочешь родить нашего внука.   
— Ты и так уже стала семьей для Шерлока, а теперь уж точно… — веско добавил мистер Холмс.  
Ирэн вдруг печально вздохнула. Они были очень добры. Слишком добры. И слишком живые. Если она часть их семьи — а тут они совершенно правы — ей стоит вернуть себе свое имя, чтобы стать такой же настоящей. Так рожать ребенка и потом воспитать гораздо проще. Да и книгу издать — тоже.   
Значит ей все-таки придется встретиться со своими собственными запертыми скелетами. В смысле, с мамой. Она только очень надеялась, что ей удастся как-то избежать разговора лицом к лицу. Беседы у них никогда не получались.  
— Что такое, милая? — ласково спросила миссис Холмс. — Если у тебя что-то случилось, мы будем рады помочь.   
— У вас, случайно, хорошего юриста в знакомых нет? — упавшим тоном спросила она в ответ, зачем-то внимательно разглядывая зефирки, утонувшие в какао.  
— Есть. У нас отличный семейный адвокат, — немедленно отозвался мистер Холмс.  
— А тебе зачем, дорогая?   
Ирэн тяжко вздохнула и рассказала свою историю. Про сложные отношения со своей матерью, которая никогда не хотела детей и родила ее, только потому что супруг очень хотел ребенка. Про отца, который погиб от сердечного приступа совсем молодым и не закончил книгу. И про то, что Ирэн «умерла», пропала без вести, для своей родни еще до того, как стала доминатрикс.   
Теперь ей значит нужно восстанавливать свои настоящие документы, потому что будущий ребенок не виноват в конфликте Ирэн и ныне здравствующей миссис Нортон, чтобы родиться у человека, который физически никогда не существовал.   
— Ну конечно не надо тебе с ней встречаться! — воскликнула миссис Холмс и утешающе погладила Ирэн по руке. — Знакома я с этой миссис Нортон. Характер у нее отвратительный, очень понимаю твое нежелание ее видеть лишний раз.  
— Я сейчас позвоню Джорджу и все выясню, — решил мистер Холмс и действительно, взяв телефон, вышел поговорить в гостиную.  
— Бедная девочка, ты так мучаешься, — продолжила причитать миссис Холмс и подскочила, чтобы чем-нибудь еще ее накормить.  
Ирэн в другой раз показалось бы, что это слишком, но у мамы Шерлока получалось заботиться как-то органично и удивительно к месту.   
— В общем, экспертизу делают независимые эксперты по фотографиям и анализам, а от твоей мамы хватит письменного подтверждения, что ты это ты, — довольно изрек мистер Холмс, снова появившись на кухне. — Получить его может и твой адвокат. И я с ним схожу, чтобы быть поубедительнй. Или Шерлок. Могут быть проблемы только с наследством. Оно еще не отошло твоей живой родне, но его все равно придется пересчитать.  
— Не нужно мне никакое наследство, — отмахнулась Ирэн. — Мне только фамилия нужна. Могу подписать отказ или что там надо...  
— В общем, я этим займусь, — внушительно подытожил мистер Холмс. — И Шерлока попрошу помочь. Тебе теперь нужно хорошо питаться и поменьше нервничать.  
Ирэн все это тронуло до слез. Внутри, где застарелая почти забытая рана привычно ныла, что-то горячее вдруг расжалось, и наконец-то снова сделалось можно дышать.   
— Спасибо, вы так добры… — растроганно сказала Ирэн, торопливо вытирая зачем-то набежавшие слезы. — Я же еще не беременна, и не прошла обследование. Не знаю даже, могу ли я…  
— А это неважно, — весело подмигнул ей мистер Холмс. — Волноваться все равно вредно. Когда мы планировали первого ребенка, то нервничали очень сильно. Стоило начать поменьше переживать, и сразу получились погодки.  
— Намерение очень много значит, дорогая. Если уж начинать новую жизнь, то лучше начинать ее в радости, — добавила миссис Холмс и мягко обняла ее, совсем по-матерински погладив по голове. 

Шерлок вернулся глубокой ночью. Ирэн дожидалась его, сидя с книжкой у себя на диване. У книжки было многообещающее название «Советы будущим родителям», миссис Холмс выбрала ее для Ирэн из своей домашней библиотеки.   
«Я ночую у тебя», — сообщил Шерлок по СМС, и сразу же раздался звонок.  
Ирэн весело хмыкнула, подскочив с места и поспешно открыв перед Шерлоком дверь. Тот выглядел… утомленно. Даже пожалуй слишком.  
— Заходи! — радостно сказала она, схватив его за руку и потянув в дом. — Рассказывать будешь?  
— Наверно надо, — вздохнул Шерлок, стягивая пальто с шарфом и вешая их на крючок на стене. — Если вкратце, у меня есть сестра, которую я начисто стер из памяти, потому что она убила…  
— Твоего лучшего друга Виктора, — продолжила за него Ирэн и порывисто обняла его, обвив руками за талию. — Знаю, мне твои родители рассказали. Это ужасно, мне так жаль, дорогой.  
Шерлок же вдруг замер и тяжко вздохнул, устало потерев ладонью лицо.  
— О Господи, родители… Им тоже придется рассказать, — почти со стоном пожаловался он. — Как же мне надоели разговоры, что кто-то на самом деле не умер!..  
Ирэн внимательно осмотрела поникшее лицо Шерлока и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловала его в нос.  
— Твоя сестра жива, я догадалась, — прошептала она, а Шерлок слабо улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Можешь об этом мне не рассказывать. Расскажи лучше, что она с тобой сделала.   
— Я и сам не знаю…  
— Пойдем, сначала поешь пирог! — заявила Ирэн, потянув его за руку за собой на кухню. — Я взяла у твоей мамы рецепт, и мне теперь нужно твое экспертное мнение.  
Шерлок послушно пошел за ней, также послушно и молчаливо попробовал пирог, а потом изрек:  
— Вкусно. Хотя у мамы немного по-другому. Ты кладешь больше корицы, — сообщил он.  
— Ладно, в следующий раз положу поменьше, — весело согласилась Ирэн, подвинувшись вместе с табуретом поближе к нему, чтобы можно было обнимать его за талию. Ее тревожил его подавленный вид.   
— Не надо поменьше. Так тоже вкусно. Я… — вдруг без перехода начал он рассказывать. — Я сказал Молли, что люблю ее. Она… Эвр меня вынудила. То есть она заставила меня заставить Молли, и Молли сказала, что скажет, если я скажу.  
Ирэн задумчиво нахмурилась, выуживая смысл из его слов.  
— Я… Это было ближе к концу. Я не сначала начал… Надо было сначала, — добавил Шерлок.  
— Ну уж как начал… Значит, тебя это беспокоит.  
— Беспокоит. Молли очень расстроилась. А я гроб разбил.  
— Откуда взялся гроб? — удивилась Ирэн.  
— Для Молли. Там стоял, чтобы добавить контекст, как Эвр сказала.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и откусил большой кусок пирога, а Ирэн сосредоточенно задумалась над его словами.  
— Ваша с Майкрофтом сестра ставила над вами тремя психологические эксперименты… — сделала она вывод. — Потрясающе. Ты мне про все расскажешь.   
Шерлок покивал, все еще жуя. Ирэн погладила его по плечу.  
— Она у тебя действительно потрясающая. Очень эффективно вот это с Молли.  
В ответ на его удивленный взор Ирэн усмехнулась и пожала плечами.  
— Очень жестоко, не отрицаю. Но эффективно. Сколько Молли была в тебя влюблена и ничего не говорила? А ты сколько об этом знал и мучился, что не можешь помочь другу?  
— По-моему, слишком долго, — вздохнул Шерлок и с надеждой уставился на Ирэн. — Так ты считаешь, с Молли все будет хорошо?  
— Ну, ты ведь ей правду сказал, — улыбнулась Ирэн в ответ, мягко взъерошив ему волосы. — Ты ее любишь.  
— Да, как… сестру, — согласился Шерлок отчего-то упавшим тоном. — Если бы Молли была Майкрофтом… То есть у нее мозги были бы как у Майкрофта и она бы при этом осталась такой же психически нормальной…  
— То она была бы как ментально здоровая Эвр для тебя. Теперь ясно.  
Ирэн поняла, что улыбается. Потому что Шерлок опять был Шерлок, такой как всегда. И совсем зря у него такой вид, потому что когда он Шерлок, он молодец.  
Тот уставился на нее с суеверным восхищением. Она все еще не знала в точности, что делала Эвр, но ей уже было что-то понятно. Шерлок сейчас подумал, как же ему повезло, что у него есть Ирэн. Она всегда все понимает.  
— Тебя я тоже люблю, — вырвалось у Шерлока. Теперь такие слова давались отчего-то гораздо проще. — И совсем не как сестру.   
— Расскажи мне все. Только не тут, а на диване. Там удобнее.  
Ирэн снова взяла его за руку, и Шерлок опять пошел за ней, начав говорить еще по дороге. Сначала медленно и спотыкаясь, а потом все быстрее. Слова словно выплескивались из него, потому что должны были прозвучать, иначе они бы медленно убивали его изнутри, разъедали ядовитой кислотой.  
К тому же Ирэн реагировала очень правильно и совсем не страшно. Она обнимала его, уютно пристроившись к нему сбоку, и тепло дышала в шею. Он видел у нее в глазах искреннее сочувствие и восхищение, и оно помогало досказать ему всю историю.  
— Потрясающе, — повторила Ирэн, когда Шерлок замолчал.   
И тоже замолчала. А потом вдруг оперлась локтем о спинку дивана, нависнув над ним и пристально уставясь ему в глаза. Шерлок поднял лицо, вопросительно глядя в ответ.  
— Ты молодец. Ты все сделал правильно, даже не думай сомневаться в себе.  
Шерлок совсем не ожидал услышать такие слова и невольно заулыбался, не в силах сдерживать сейчас эмоции.  
— Ты не представляешь, как нам всем повезло, что у нас есть ты, — добавила Ирэн, усевшись обратно и погладив его по волосам.   
— Да?.. — удивленно переспросил он.   
— Ага. Ты охотник на демонов, — улыбнулась ему Ирэн и потерлась щекой об его плечо. — Сражаешься со всеми, внутренними и внешними. Можешь рекламу у себя на сайте такую выложить: «Шерлок Холмс, демоноборец» — клиентов сразу больше станет, вот увидишь.  
— Охотник на драконов. Так Майкрофт говорил. И Мэри, — зачем-то поправил ее Шерлок.  
— Можно и на драконов. Дело вкуса. Просто драконы красивые и больше мне нравятся.  
Шерлок в ответ промолчал. Они редко говорили друг другу такие слова. Но хорошо, что Ирэн сочла правильным сказать их сейчас. Кажется, они были очень нужны. Шерлок смог наконец почувствовать, как он устал и хочет спать, пусть даже много часов провел под снотворным.  
— Еще ты переживаешь, что любишь сестру, — продолжила Ирэн. — И ты зря переживаешь, потому что ей именно это и нужно.  
— Но она же не знает, что это такое, — расстроенно высказал Шерлок мысль, которая больше всего его тяготила. — Как ей объяснить? Она не так понимает слова. А без слов… Я не знаю, как.  
Ирэн вдруг рассмеялась, и Шерлок с неожиданным удовольствием уставился на нее. Видеть смеющуюся довольную Ирэн, совершенно очевидно живую, настоящую и не испуганную оказалось истинным спасением от инфернального ужаса, в который бросила его младшая сестра и вернувшиеся детские воспоминания.  
— Вообще-то большую часть наших с тобой отношений ты меньше всего пользовался словами, чтоб выразить свои чувства, — пояснила Ирэн. — И я тоже. И ты прекрасно все понимал. Понимаю, с твоей сестрой чуть потяжелее, но ты обязательно найдешь выход. Должен быть язык, который она понимает. У всех людей есть.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и с облегчением зарылся лицом ей в волосы, втягивая носом ее запах.   
— Мне тоже очень повезло, — глухо сказал он, не отнимая лица от ее волос. — Спасибо тебе.  
Ирэн погладила его по плечу.  
— Пожалуйста, любимый. Пошли спать?  
— Ага. Пошли. У тебя тут удобная кровать, — констатировал Шерлок и, чуть отстранившись, улыбнулся Ирэн.   
Та довольно провела пальцами по его щеке. Шерлок все еще выглядел измученным, но уже не придавленным каким-то тяжким душевным грузом.  
— Выспимся и будем тренироваться делать детей, — с энтузиазмом сказала Ирэн и слезла с дивана, снова взяв Шерлока за руку. — Я сдала анализы, результаты теста на фертильность через три дня.  
Тот мгновение непонимающе смотрел на нее, а потом просиял, обрадованно заулыбавшись.  
— Пойдем. Можем и прямо сейчас потренироваться, если хочешь.

**Эпилог**

— Это мальчик! — радостно объявила симпатичная темноволосая врач-узист. — Здоровый. Вот его личико, познакомьтесь.  
Ирэн с энтузиазмом рассматривала экран, где вертелся младенец, а Шерлок сидел рядом, пялился туда же и хватался за ее руку, так что было непонятно, поддерживает он Ирэн или сам нуждается в поддержке.  
— Уже придумали имя? — весело спросила врач, записывая результаты осмотра.  
— Их должно быть несколько и одно я точно знаю, — уверенно заявила Ирэн.  
Шерлок молча уставился на нее и медленно сглотнул. Он почему-то чувствовал себя неуверенно и старался вообще ничего не говорить и не делать лишнего. Имя ребенка Ирэн с ним не обсуждала и ему тоже было интересно, что это она такое выдумала.  
— Какое? — спросила врач. — Если не секрет, конечно.  
— Виктор! — торжественно провозгласила Ирэн, с любопытством глянув на Шерлока.  
Тот совсем застыл так, что его можно было бы сравнить с соляным столбом, если бы у столба могли быть такие же выразительно горящие глаза. Шерлок сейчас испытывал какую-то совершенно невыносимую по сложности бурю эмоций. В основном он был очень благодарен Ирэн. Потому что сам бы ни за что не догадался, но это имя и правда самое правильное, какое только можно придумать.   
— Как Виктор Франкенштейн? — улыбнулась им доктор и протянула Шерлоку диск с записью УЗИ. — Возьмите, пожалуйта, мистер Холмс. Сможете пересмотреть. Мисс Нортон, можете одеваться.  
Шерлок сначала непонимающе поглядел на доктора и на диск, но почти сразу встрепенулся, забрал у нее пакет и подал руку Ирэн, чтобы помочь ей встать с кушетки.  
— Да, как он. В его честь. В том числе.  
— Очень красивое имя. И для девочки — Виктория — тоже подошло бы, — одобрила их врач.  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, доктор Голдштейн!  
Шерлок кивнул доктору Голдштейн на прощание и потащил Ирэн за руку прочь из кабинета. На улице он посадил ее в машину и сам сел за руль, а потом всю дорогу молчал. Ирэн же почти все время с любопытством и восторгом разглядывала его. Реакция Шерлока на имя для ребенка оказалась совершенно прекрасной, как Ирэн и ожидала. Сейчас она внутренне ликовала, что совсем не зря так долго ждала, чтобы сделать Шерлоку сюрприз. Потому что решила назвать ребенка Виктором или Викторией уже давно.  
Шерлок завел машину на парковку, заглушил мотор и пристально уставился на Ирэн.  
— Я согласен на имя Виктор. Тогда второе придумываю я. И уже придумал.  
— Хорошо… Что ты придумал?  
— Артур. Это имя твоего отца, верно? — спросил Шерлок, старательно сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. Это было непросто, потому что Ирэн засияла как лампочка и немедленно потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать его в нос.  
— Да, ты правильно запомнил. Хорошо, дорогой. Тогда третье должно быть какое-нибудь странное, чтобы традицию не нарушать, — деловито решила она, отстегнувшись, и поспешила в дом.  
— В смысле, как у Майкрофта? — невозмутимо переспросил Шерлок, следуя за ней.  
— Именно!


End file.
